


How Not To Tell Your Boyfriend You Are A Norse God

by EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7



Series: I Hope This Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gabriel is Loki, Lots of Angst, M/M, Some Swearing, but cute angst? Is that a thing? Humour, dark in one bit, humorous in the rest, sex? Canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7/pseuds/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7
Summary: Gabriel met and fell in love with Sam at Stanford. They have been living together for a month and all is well and good…Except now Gabriel has to tell Sam that he is a Pagan God and convince him that their relationship was not a lie. Luckily for him being an Archangel Trickster means if he messes up he can always try again, and again, and again, and again. Man, he is really starting to hate Tuesdays!





	1. Day 1. TIME to Own Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/gifts), [saoirse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoirse9/gifts), [JWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/gifts).



> Hi All! Just a heads up this fic is a bit silly/humorous in parts, with some angst and one violent scene, but mostly just Gabriel fooling around and being bad at FEELINGS! 
> 
> Also this first chapter is mostly set up for the scenarios to come, namely every possible way that Sam could find out Gabriel is a God, partially inspired by CrowNoYami's work Playing Human because while I was reading that the suspense of each chapter coming out was killing me and I was just thinking of every possible way Sam could find out and wanted to put down some of my more insane ideas!
> 
> So I may make some sneaky references to some of my favourite fanfics in here. I haven’t always been able to find the link back to it so if you see something you recognise let me know and I can acknowledge it, but I’m not gonna not reference your work because you’re all awesome and if you were the author you can glow with pride!
> 
> So for those of you unfamiliar with the song on the radio at the beginning of this work it is Mmm.. Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo and you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg
> 
> Also this is my first fic so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! Please let me know what you think, also handy hints for a new writer? Should I keep going? Funny, sad, ridiculous? What do you think?
> 
> I, of course, own none of the characters or images and all mistakes are my own.

_Radio starts playing: Mmm… Whatcha Say?_

 

Today, Tuesday November 27th was THE day! Oh yes!

 

Gabriel was not going to put it off any more, no matter how hot Sam looked in tight jeans that morning, no matter if Sam asked him to go swimming in the local river or distracted him so badly by licking his perfect lips that Gabriel fell face first down the stairs (that only happened once!-ish).

 

_No, today he wasn’t going to put it off any more, he wasn’t going to chicken out, today he was going too…_

 

Gabriel turns around from where he’s making waffles to see Sam coming down the stairs shirtless and in skin tight jeans. He gulps.

 

 _Maybe just one more day…_ No. He is decided. It _has_ to be today. He owes Sam that. With a definitely inhuman effort he turns back to the waffles and lets out a shaky breath. Today he is going to tell Sam that he is a Pagan God. That he loves him so _please Sam, please don’t leave me, I still care for you please don’t…_

He shakes his head to clear away the panic. Sam won’t leave him. Sam loves him. They haven’t said it yet, but he knows. Yes he _knows._ And besides who can resist this pretty face?

 

Gabriel smirks down at the waffles as he scoops them onto a plate. He turns around and hands them to a now fully dressed and hurried Sam. They sit down together, and Sam wolfs them down.

“Sam…”

“Not now Gabriel. I’m running late. Just got one meeting today then I’m free.”

 

 He gets up and gives Gabriel a peck on the lips dropping his plate in the sink as he goes past.

 

“We’ll talk later okay?” He calls over his shoulder with a wave of his hand mouth still full.

 

“Yeah, Ok.” Gabriel calls after him, but his voice is a little rough.

_Dammit, as if this wasn’t stressful enough._

 

\-------

 

Sam heaves his backpack up onto his shoulder a little more taking long strides to get to his lecture hall on time. _Just one lecture today, one lecture and then he can go home and work in the living room next to Gabe like always._

 

He passes a woman painting a dragon on the sidewalk,

_It’s rather good,_ he thinks. Beautiful green acrylic scales and long sharp claws scattered along its body.

 

As he approaches the red brick block that is his lecture hall, he is intercepted from the left by his friend Jessica who joins him, matching his hurried pace and handing over a coffee and a cinnamon bun she bought from the nearby café. He grins and takes it. She is breathing heavily from the effort of getting there in time.

 

“Hey,” she pants, “Can’t believe we still have to put up with Mr. Monotone this early in the morning. Shouldn’t there be a law about waking students up this early or something?”

 

“S’nt like you to run late” Sam mumbles past the cinnamon bun stuffed in his mouth. She sends him an exasperated look.

 

“There was an old lady at the bus stop whose mobility scooter broke down, I was being a good Samaritan.”

 

But before Sam can reply to that they’re entering the lecture hall and he promptly licks off his fingers and pulls his bag in front of him to shield his forbidden coffee from view. **No food or Drink in the Lecture Halls**. That’s the rule, but most of the staff have a ‘if I don’t see it, it isn’t happening’ policy. He settles in the third row next to Jessica and prepares for three hours of Land Law. Oh joy!

 

Gabriel paces up and down impatient for Sam’s return. He’s cleaned the house three times in his anxiety over what this evening will bring and not even the neighbour trying not to trip over her brat of a runaway dog could distract him.

 

He may have also gone to Canada and back, just to push some arrogant suit into a fountain. Oh, the guy hadn’t actually done anything wrong, if you discount the fact that he was an arrogant suit.

 

Gabriel stops and smiles to himself, he wonders if any important contracts got destroyed in the water? Then he hears a noise and comes back to himself. _Sam! Sam’s home!_

 

He can’t quite stop himself bouncing to open the door like an over excited puppy and pulling Sam down into a joyful kiss! After all today’s the day Sam finds out about him and then they can disappear off to Rome and Paris and Vienna every night and be back in time for classes in the morning! Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!

 

He ushers Sam in and sits him down on the couch practically buzzing with excitement.

  
“Sam, I got something to tell ya!”

 

Sam grins indulgently at him as Gabriel leads him over to the couch and pushes him down into a sitting position. Seeing that makes Gabriel hesitate. What if this doesn’t go the way he wants it too? No, it must. Sam loves him. Gabriel knows that, and Gabriel loves Sam. He wouldn’t dump him over something as silly as species type, of course he wouldn’t. The whole idea is ridiculous. Sam isn’t prejudice, their relationship alone proves that. Nope, he was doing the right thing. Just setting the record straight that’s all. He smiles indulgently down at Sam resting his hand against his cheek.

 

“Sam there’s something I need to tell you. I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now actually.” He moves to sit next to Sam, palm against his face staring into those mesmerising irises.

 

“Sam, the supernatural is real. I know because I am a part of it. I am a Pagan God. Loki actually. An, uh uh uh!” Gabriel saw Sam’s eyes widen in shock and promptly put a finger over his lips to stop him saying anything.  

 

“I know what you’re going to say. That I’m mad or ill or drunk, but I’m not and I can prove it!” He leapt up and waved his hands materialising two elephants who promptly began juggling between them, he grins at the shell-shocked look on Sam’s face and snaps. The elephants turn into monkeys who screech and run up Sam’s arms to start playing with his freakishly long hair and then they leap off him turning into paper airplanes mid-flight where they performed a loop-the-loop before plateauing out at waste height and becoming a table spread covered in food.

It seemed to take that long for Sam to find his voice and when Gabriel turns from his merriment to see the thunderous expression on Sam’s face, he really wished he hadn’t.

 

“I know the supernatural is real! I’m a hunter, I’ve met your kind before!” Sam was towering above Gabriel now shouting in his face, Gabriel paled visibly and gulped loudly.

 

“I know all about you Gods! How you EAT PEOPLE! What was this to you?! A fucking game?! I bet you thought it was real funny, didn’t you? Leading a hunter on. Well congradu-fucking-lations. You got me!” Sam let out a slightly mad sounding laugh at that.

 

Gabriel could barely suppress his whimper, as it was he made some tight strangled sound in the back of his throat. He spoke calmly despite the loud giant currently inhabiting his personal space.

 

“No Sam. That’s not it. Not it at all. We”, he swallowed, “You and I weren’t a lie, we were never a lie. I care about you or I wouldn’t be telling you this.”

 

“Just tell me one thing” Sam’s voice was low and deadly now, “How many people have you killed while we’ve been together?”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened, he flushed red with indignation and couldn’t help spluttering. It wasn’t a question he expected from Sam, but if he really was a hunter it made sense. Sam took his reaction in the worst possible way though.

 

“You don’t even know do you?!”

 

“I only killed those who deserved it” Gabriel defended completely thrown by this turn of events.

Sam’s jaw dropped, and he shook he head in disbelief at that.

 

“How could you think that I would _ever_ love you?” And if those words didn’t just drive a sword through Gabriel’s heart.

 

“But Sam…” He whimpered as Sam walked past him ignoring him and slamming the door behind him.

 

“Sam...” Gabriel let out a sob, wrapping his arms around himself as if to hold himself together. He landed heavily on the couch, the tears streaming down his cheeks. _Sam…_ Those words wouldn’t stop going around his head: “ _How could I ever love you?”_ Sam couldn’t mean it. He knew that. Sam was just hurt and confused and upset. Maybe he didn’t know as much about Pagans as he thought he did? Though a part of Gabriel knew that was unlikely. Pagans _were_ all they were cracked up to be and worse. Less information was better in this case. He wiped his eyes angrily. No. He was not going to give up on them. On Sam like this. He grabbed his jacket and headed out to find him.

 

Sam wandered around for a while trying to clear his head. He couldn’t get the joyous expression Gabriel had worn when telling him about all this out of his head. Gabriel had been _enjoying it_ , enjoying shattering Sam’s whole world. Like one great big joke. In the past whenever he’d worn that expression Sam had assumed that he was in on the fun, but now he knew better. Knew it was _the thing_ making fun of him. And how that hurt. Like ice crystals growing into his lungs.

 

He’d loved Gabriel. _Really loved him,_ and he’d been going to tell him. He’d thought Gabriel wanted him too and he was right, only Gabriel wanted him for dinner.

 

A choked sob escaped him, and he stumbled arms wrapped around himself, vision blurred. He needed to get to a bar right the fuck now, before he ended up a curled-up mess on the ground.

 

He made his way to the local bar, The Prancing Pony, and found the most enclosed shady spot he could to hide his tears and drink away his sorrows.

 

Sam was using up his last funds downing in whisky, because what else do you do when you find out your boyfriend is a Pagan God? So yeah, he was a few shots in, sitting in the corner of the bar having just received his freshest and most potent drink yet, when the stage lights came on. This bar did occasionally have performers, but if it enabled him to get his mind off the golden-haired god who’d been masquerading as the love of his life and as long as the drinks kept coming, what did he care? Then he saw said golden-haired-man stroll onto stage with his guitar, sit on the stool in the middle, wink over at a dazed Sam, and start playing. Sam swallowed hard but otherwise found it hard to move. He recognized the song once the music rose and the Pagan started singing.

 

 

 _I've been reading books of old,_  
The legends and the myths:  
Achilles and his gold,  
Hercules and his gifts,  
Spiderman's control,  
And Batman with his fists,  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list.

 

Gabriel looked up from his guitar making eye contact, telling Sam this song was for him and him only.

 

 

 _But he said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts,  
Some superhero,  
Some fairytale bliss,  
Just something I can turn too  
Somebody I can kiss.

_I want something just like this,_  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this

 

_I want something just like this._

_I've been reading books of old_  
The legends and the myths:  
The testaments they told,  
The moon and its eclipse,  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits.

_He said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts,  
Some superhero,  
Some fairytale bliss,  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss

_I want something just like this_

_  
I want something just like this_

_I want something just like this_

  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

 _Where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this

 

The bar erupted in applause, but Gabe was looking only at Sam. Sam who was frozen to his seat. But then Gabriel grinned and hopped up off his stool, swinging himself off the stage he swaggered over to Sam looking pleased with himself, though not quite as bouncy as he had earlier in the day.

 

“Heya Samsquach! Want some company?” He wigged his eyebrows at him. Sam clenched his jaw causing a painful tick in his jaw muscles. Gabriel’s eyes widened in alarm.

“You made me fall in love with an illusion.” He accused his voice hoarse from crying. “You betrayed me, you think a song is gonna help?” He leaned forwards eyes hard. “Screw. You.”

He slammed a twenty on the table with the force of a gavel and stormed off.

 

Gabriel felt himself fall onto the chair behind him.

 

How could he make this better? He’d tried, hadn’t he? He’d followed Sam here. Maybe it was the _way_ he told him?

 

Yes, that had to be it. He’d let his melodramatic flare get the best of him and it had overwhelmed Sam and he’d started leaping to conclusions. He should have just treated it like an everyday thing. Couples bring up relevant facts about their pasts all the time, he shouldn’t have tried to butter it up. Should’ve gone slow and calm so Sam could talk to him about it.

 

Well It was too late now… he thought as he wiped his eye on his sleeve, then froze. _Too late?_ He was a son of GOD! It was never too late for him, he existed outside and beyond time and all its petty constraints! He wasn’t a slave to time, it was HIS to command! He almost laughed at himself. He really had spent too much time around these mortals. No. He would get it right… eventually. He just had to find the right way to tell Sam. With a grin he snapped his fingers and reset everything to how it had been this morning. Time for Tuesday!


	2. Day 2. Play It Cool/Casual Mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sam wakes up too is ‘Why Can’t We Be Friends?’ by War. You can hear it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZHRtZpAyCg

On Tuesday November 27th Sam wakes up to the radio belting out “Why Can’t We Be Friends?”

 

He sighs and spins to turn off the alarm. His eyes bug out at the time. It is 15 minutes later than he needs it to be. Oh crap!

 

He leaps up, squeezes into his nearest pair of skinnies and looks around, realizes all his shirts are in the laundry and heads downstairs where he can hear Gabriel is already up and about, probably making breakfast.

 

He smirks a little when he sees Gabriel admiring his jeans but carries on past him to get to his shirt and school bag. As he comes back past Gabriel scoops a waffle up onto a plate and hands it to him. He accepts it with a kiss and goes to sit down, eating as quickly as possible.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Not now Gabriel, I’m running late. Just got one meeting today then I’m free.”

 

He gets up and gives Gabriel a peck on the lips dropping his plate in the sink as he goes past.

 

“We’ll talk later okay?” He calls over his shoulder with a wave of his hand mouth still partially full.

 

It passes like a normal day. He sees a lady painting a dragon on the sidewalk (nice acrylic scales by the way), meets Jess in time for coffee and cinnamon buns on the way into lectures (because one breakfast isn’t enough for someone like him even an unhealthy one), and settles down for a quick bite with Gabriel at lunch time.

 

He suggests Sam go and give the neighbor old Mrs. Krill a hand with her troublesome dog who she will take for a walk at 12 today. Sam doesn’t know how Gabriel knows this but is happy to comply.

 

Just as they are finishing up, Gabriel says, “Oh, Sam, could you pass the pepper? Also, you should know that I’m the Norse God of Mischief, don’t forget your jacket today it’s chilly out.”

 

“Wait, WHAT?!”

 

“Hmm?” Gabriel raises an innocent eyebrow. Sam falters sure he must have misheard.

“You… what you said before, about the, erm. Before you said I need to remember my jacket.”

 

“That I’m the Norse God of Mischief? Yeah, just thought you should know.”

 

Gabriel goes back to reading his paper and Sam decides Gabriel has either gone completely mad or is in the middle of a mental breakdown.

 

“I’m sorry, hang on. I must be mishearing you here, did you say ‘Norse God of Mischief’?”

 

“Yeah that’s right. Loki actually. I can snap stuff up out of thin air, just thought you ought to know.”

 

“Right.” Sam says heart heavy. Oh yeah, something is definitely wrong here.

 

“Well, erm. Since you’re a Norse God an all,” Gabriel is watching him now, “Perhaps you could snap up a coffee for me? To take on my way?”

 

Gabriel beams. “Sure thing Sammy!” And he snaps his fingers.

 

Just as Sam is trying to think of a diplomatic way of explaining to his lover that he is not, in fact, a Norse God, he sees a new steaming cup of fresh coffee in front of him that was definitely not there a moment ago. It is warm. It smells like coffee and it feels like coffee…

 

He looks up at Gabriel who seems completely relaxed, smiling at him.

 

“Could”, he clears his throat, “could you do that again please?” Gabriel cocks an eyebrow in question, but he does it again with the same result. Sam’s throat runs dry. He puts the coffee down and backs away from the table, from his…enemy?

 

Gabriel’s expression shifts to one of concern. “Sam are you alright?” He stands, but Sam’s voice is sharp as he demands “Stay away from me!”

 

“Sam?” But Sam is already out the door.

 

Gabriel follows Sam invisible and watches his break down, his tears. He follows him to the pub again and watches as Sam does what the immortal wishes he could. He drinks himself under the table. Literally. Gabriel sighs. Time to try again then.

 

Snap.

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I took this exchange:  
> “Oh, Sam, could you pass the pepper? Also, you should know that I’m the Norse god of Mischief, don’t forget your jacket today it’s chilly out.”  
> straight from CrowNoYami’s work Guardian Pagan because it had me laughing for a good half hour! If you haven’t read the work you really should, it is one of the most enjoyable fanfic I have ever read! You can find it at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621564/chapters/28756728
> 
> Don’t worry though, that’s not actually how Sam finds out about Gabriel in the work so I’m not giving any spoilers! 
> 
> I also paraphrased the “he backs away from his… enemy?” line from ‘Letting Go’ By JWade at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268806


	3. Day 3. Deferred Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responsibility? What responsibility?

“Why can’t we be friends?”

Gabriel didn’t know if he could stomach another day’s outright rejection from Sam, but he also wanted to get this damned day over with. Soooo he came up with a compromise. 

He would get someone else to tell Sam and then if Sam came home he would know all was forgiven and they could go back to how they were and if not… well then, he’d just restart the day again. 

Unless Sam decided to throw him a surprise party saying, ‘I forgive you’ and ‘Hey, You’re a Pagan God, that’s awesome. Let’s Party!’ Gabriel gave a derisive snort. Yeah right, if these past few days were anything to go by that was never gonna happen. It might be all he could do to make Sam happy about this at all.

\-----

Sam stares groggily and more than a little bewildered as his cinnamon bun uncurls on his desk. It seemed to have decided to turn into a hamster today. Er… okay. What?!

Jess sits next to him with a huff. “Oh, and I saw your boyfriend on the way in today. He said to pass on a weird message. Said ‘Could you tell Sam I forgot to tell him I’m the Pagan God of Mischief, Loki, and I’ll prove it by turning his cinnamon bun into a…” She stops wide-eyed staring at the former cinnamon bun curled contentedly around Sam’s coffee. 

“He, uh, what?” 

Jessica blinks up at him. “He, erm.” She swallows as she looks down at the newly transformed hamster as though expecting it to disappear any minute. 

“He said he was a Pagan God and he would… that he had turned your cinnamon bun into a hamster.” 

Sam and Jessica both lower their eyes to desk level staring at the sleeping rodent with an intensity that would make lasers everywhere shirk in shame. 

They hold their breath for a moment…  
Yep. Still a hamster. 

“I er. I need to go.” He almost pushes Jess off her chair as he hurries past. 

She rolls her eyes, how in hell is she going to explain this to the professor? She looks back at the chubby little rodent. Well at least she gets a cute pet out of it.

Sam sprints back home, hair awry and backpack open with his books hanging out over one side. 

He sees Gabriel sitting reading in the armchair over by the window of their living room absently swirling one finger directing a spoon to stir his tea without touching it. 

“YOU!” Sam gasps out as loudly and indignantly as he can, “You’re a GOD and you didn’t TELL ME! I’ve met your kind before. You’re killers!”

Gabriel puts the book down to one side and stands hands out non-threateningly.   
“Sam our relationship wasn’t a lie. I do love you Sam.” 

Sam just gaped at him and Gabriel ran over the words he’d just said. Why did he feel like he’d failed to address something important?

“You have! You’ve been killing people!”

“What?! NO! Well mostly. Only bad people, like really bad. I’m not like the other gods who don’t care who they eat.” 

Oh shit. Had he really just implied that he ate people?! He didn’t. Of course he didn’t, he was an Archangel of the Lord and they didn’t eat people… but for the sake of his cover he had had to create a few illusions and pretend to be like all the other gods and now his cover, and what he should tell Sam, and what he absolutely-under-no-circumstances-ever tell Sam were getting really confused and…Oh shit. Sam looks disgusted with him now. Sam looks really disgusted with him. Backtrack Gabriel! Backtrack!

“I mean, not that I do or anything. I’m not that kind of God, I mean I am, but I don’t. But I only hurt assholes…” Sigh. Sam was already out the door. Well that went terribly. He wasn’t any more prepared for it this time. Maybe what he needed was a distraction. Something to make his apparent godhood insignificant. Well he was a Pagan, if he couldn’t distract his boyfriend what could he do? With a smirk he snapped his fingers.

“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the way Gabriel is stirring his tea is an obscure reference to the wizard in The Leaky Caldron in the film Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Just sayin.
> 
> Also it has been pointed out to me that the radio is simultaneously playing Mmm…Whatcha say downstairs with Gabriel and Why Can’t We Be Friends? Upstairs with Sam. 
> 
> To which I respond that Why Can’t we Be Friends is clearly Radio 1 and Mmm…Whatcha Say is on Radio 4 FM, (I have no idea I’m just making it up at this point). Still I know there are multiple radio stations out there and even if there weren’t Gabriel would have his own iPod. And if he didn’t he is a Pagan God, and if he wasn’t he is an Archangel. I feel like there are contingencies in place for this. Let’s just say it’s all Supernatural and leave it at that!


	4. Day 4. Get Your Glow On/ Keep On Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some sex, it is not essential to the story, just continuing to develop the dynamic between the two, so skip if you feel uncomfortable.

 

Gabriel makes then dinner this time, Sam almost thinks he has forgotten an anniversary when he comes in to see the lit candles, flowers, white table cloth and champagne. But now they've eaten and are pleasantly buzzed, Sam's favourite dish has him in a good mood... all is going according to plan. Gabriel smirks to himself, now for a little distraction...

He does a quick change while Sam is occupied with the dishes and comes up behind him, slipping one hand down his trousers and grasping ruthlessly. Sam jerks in hand and Gabriel felt a full body shiver travel down his spine, he could feel the heat, throb, pulse of his lover held delicately beneath his fingertips. He loved this, this trust they had between them. HE leaned forward and kissed Sam's shoulder gently, turning to whisper in low gravelly tones to a Sam still as a deer in headlights and pulse just as fast, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Sam didn't need to be told twice, he spun round sending droplets of dishwater spraying across the kitchen, as his soap slick arms pinned Gabriels, hips thrusting him into the counter behind. "Knew you wanted something," Sam nipped at Gabriel's ear, voice every bit as deep as his had been. 

It wasn't long after that they were shoving each other into the bedroom, kissing fiercely between ripping off their clothes, tossing them out of the way as they grabbed onto each other like they were drowning. Once they reached the bed though Gabriel slowed down, lowering Sam almost reverently onto the soft sheets beneath and nuzzling and his neck, absorbing his smell and his warmth. 

He gently lifted Sam's legs and moved them with him as he repositioned over his lover on the centre of the bed, kissing him deep and slow all the while. He was going to reveal himself, but he was going to take what he could get too, and remind Sam just how much he was loved.

He caressed Sam's hard abs and wide chest, pinching his nipples and brushing the back of his hand down to Sam's cut hips. Sam's hands were by no means still either, mapping the form of Gabriel's wide shoulder-blades and sides. Gabe kept himself low over Sam sliding down, kissing and licking, dipping his tongue into his tummy button and burying his nose in his pubic hair before nipping gently at his hips and inner thigh where he had been rubbing gentle circles with the inside of his hands. 

Sam's eyes were dark, pupils blown wide as he watched his lover descend.

Slowly, like he had all the time in the world, Gabe licked a long strip up the underside of Sam's cock which had Sam making a sound deep in the back of his throat, watching Gabriel with wide eyes, propped on his elbows, while Gabe kitten licked the sensitive end of his cock twirling his tongue like it was a lollypop. Sam closed his eyes, breath speeding up as Gabriel inserted his first finger, gently probing, massaging, but holding back, saving the reward. 

Sam kept his breathing slow, maintaining control while Gabriel added first one slick finger and then another, gently stretching. He began to pant, his cock and balls ached. Finally, finally, Gabriel pushed in, Sam groaned and Gabriel gasped tightening a fist in Sam's too long hair to keep from coming. They held each other in a vice grip, slowly letting their muscles relax, but not for long. For this to work Gabriel needed Sam to be worked up after all and he figured he'd shown his love and adoration already well enough. His first stroke was long and deep and as many times as they'd done this it didn't take them long to set up a rhythm. Gabriel dipping down and up bringing his hips to press against Sam's ass in a figure of 8, and Sam coiling and uncoiling in time with him, his cock gaining friction on Gabriel's stomach and their hot breath mixing in the space between them, perfectly in sink.

Their rhythm sped up, thump...     thump...   thump...  thump... thump...thump..thump, thump, thump.

Sam's face contorted with the effort of holding himself back, but Gabriel always got just the right position, moving just right and... argh. He felt his muscles tensing up... and relaxing, the sweet release flowing though him, so much so that as first he did not realise what he was seeing...

Gabriel could feel he was rock hard, Sam was so hot and soft and tight and the sounds he made... the flesh on flesh, he felt Sam tense and a tremor of excitement went through him, when Sam's hole started to spasm around him he let himself go... just, very slightly more than he normally would, just enough that he knew his eyes would be backlit with his internal power, glowing golden in the dark of the room...

 

Gabriel's eyes were glowing, no not glowing. Glowing implies glow worms and the faded phosphorous of old Halloween decorations, no his eyes were shining. As if his eyes had decided to turn things around and the golden light of the very warmest sun were flowing from them rather than into them.

The realisation stopped Sam's breathing.  _Gabriel... Gabriel..._ It was so HARD to think in this postcoital daze, but as the  _thing_ looked down at him Sam's survival instinct kicked in and he scrambled back across the bed, wincing at the loss of his,  _it's,_ cock.

 _Oh god, oh no, oh fuck._ Just WHAT HAD he slept with here? Was it pretending to be his Gabriel? Was it  _inside him?_ The thought made Sam want to puke. 

The thing, eyes still glowing held up it's hands in a placating manner, smiling softly at him and Sam decided right then that he hated it. How  _dare_ it smile softly when it was wearing his Gabriel!

"Samshine?" It spoke, "Sam, it's ok. I know you're probably freaking out right now, but I'm not going to hurt you, or anyone. I'm still... me." Before Gabriel had even finished Sam was out the door, not having heard a word Gabriel said and probably plotting some way to take down the monster that had taken his boyfriend. 

Gabe tried not to be too upset that the only part of his true form Sam had seen had freaked him out so much. It didn't work.

He sighed. Ok so that didn’t work out then. If anything, Sam only freaked out more. He shook his head and snapped his fingers.

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

 

 


	5. Day 16. My Beautiful Beasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Watch Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is weird. Also funny. I hope. I don’t know why it just is. I think Gabriel got bored and is getting more elaborate.

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

Of all the things Sam thought he might wake up too in his life, waking up in the cold stone tower of a greying castle to find a candle stick serenading him was not one of them. He was so surprised he punched the smiling thing right on the… is it a nose if it’s a candle stick? Anyyyway… and it clattered to the floor where it landed with a disgruntled “Owww.”

 

The next thing he is horrified to discover is that he is wearing a distinctly lacy night gown with no sign of his regular clothes in sight. He is also, apparently, going commando.

 

He gets up and heads straight for the door expecting to find it locked, he almost falls over backwards when it gives way without resistance. However, he soon finds that while _that_ door may have been unlocked, the vast majority in the castle, namely all the ones leading outside, are firmly bolted and will not be moved.

He leans back against one huffing and puffing with the effort of having tried to move it when he hears a thud thud thud of foot steps. There is something moving towards him. Something BIG and heavy and panting. He sees its shadow in the flickering candle light, a great mass of shaggy hair and he runs. He currently has nothing to fight with, having, apparently, pissed off the now absent candle stick.

He thinks at first this is a 'Labyrinth and the Minotaur' scenario where he must stay one step ahead of the beast at all times, but seeing the floating red rose on the second floor soon changes his mind.

He _may_ have, _accidentally_ , at some point in his long history of staying in motel rooms seen _just a bit_ of Beauty and the Beast (shut up Dean!) and he’s fairly sure that this matches the Disney version exactly. Except for the part where he is now Bella. Oh God. He’s going to have to _kiss_ his way out of this. Yuck! He straightens his shoulders, raises his chin and with the determined stride of honourable maidens everywhere stalks off to snog a beast!

God that thing is ugly. And it smells of wet dog. I mean it friggin _reeks!_ Erg. And it has fangs. Real friggin’ fangs man! Oh god. If there is one thing Sam is grateful for right now it is that Dean did not land in this mess with him. He’d never live it down. He’ll never let himself live it down anyway, but at least this way no one else knows. Well, except the dream-making, illusion-weaving monsters that are currently his Disney overlords.

It just looks at him… Drooling. Ew. OH, halitosis. Oh, that’s definitely fish breath. Ah. Fine. It’s done, he’s pecked it. Oh that was nasty. His eyes are screwed shut expecting either to be eaten or woken from this dream. Until a familiar voice says, “Call that a kiss Sammich?” He opens one eye and sees Gabriel standing there grinning in what looks like a prince’s get-up. He snaps his fingers and they are standing in their kitchen back at home, but Gabriel is still in uniform.

Sam gapes. “What… What the hell was that?”

“A lesson, my dear Sasquatch.”

“Lesson, what lesson?” He is progressively more confused now.

Gabriel’s eyes soften and he steps forward. “About acceptance. I did it because”, he takes a deep breath and his smile is kindly as he finishes, “because I want you to accept me for who I am.”

“You did all that? How?”

“I’m the Pagan God Loki.”

“Oh you little fuck-“

 

Snap.

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

 

__


	6. Day 23. Sympathy for the Devil’s Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Right?

Gabriel heads over to Sam’s lecture with him today, pretending to look at some letters he received from friends abroad. He stops them on the corner.

 

“Here hold these for me for me for a second, would ya?” He passes Sam some papers then wanders into the street pretending not to look where he’s going and… THAWACK!

 

Boy that car sure hit him at full speed. He flips over the bonnet and lies motionless. The car gives a very satisfying EEEEEEEECH as it screams to a halt, the guy gets out sees Gabriel motionless and does a runner. Typical.

 

Oh well. He doesn’t want any witnesses while he’s with Sam. He remains motionless for a bit. For this to work Sam has to feel the panic of losing him, then he’ll be so relieved Gabriel’s ok, he won’t care about the lying bit right? Right.

 

“Oh my God, Gabriel!” Sam sounds like the breath has been knocked out of him. _Ok, so far so good..._

 

Sam grabs him and turns him over, then gives an unmanly screech and falls on his backside as Gabriel sits bolt upright.

 

Ha, THAT is definitely going in the Tease Sammy Later Memory Bank.

Now focus Gabriel, focus.

 

“G-Gabriel, you’re ok. How…”

 

Gabriel mock checks himself over.

“Yeah. Must be the immortality kicking in.”

 

Sam’s face goes blank, expressionless.

 

Oh shit.

 

“The what?”

 

Gabriel gulps. And his voice doesn’t shake, he is a 10,000-year-old god, it does not.

 

“The, uh, immortality. I’m sorta a God.”

 

Sam’s face flickers with conflicting emotion, but Gabriel can’t read any of it because Sam is doing his best to keep his face fixed in a rictus of calm. From the thin line of his lips he is probably livid though. He gets up stiffly and walks away.

 

Gabriel sighs.

 

Snap.

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

 

 


	7. Day 24. Some Samshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reworking of the last chapter's ideas, pls leave comments as ever! Thank you all for your support, I really appreciate it!

 Ok, so Gabriel’s failed so far because of the lying right? Well how much harm can a little more do? Not much, juuust enough that it doesn’t _look_ like he was lying. I mean he can’t be accused of lying about his species if he didn’t know right? Right.

 

Sam wakes up to that damn song. He doesn’t know why it annoys him so much, he used love that song. He just knows somehow that today is going to be a bad day. Like déjà vu or something. Maybe he just had a bad dream. Oh well. Now where are his clean shirts?

 

Gabriel heads over to Sam’s lecture with him again. Again he stops them on the corner.

 

“Here hold these for me for me for a second, would ya?” He passes Sam the papers then wanders into the street… THAWACK!

 

He lies motionless once more. The driver runs just like last time.

 

“Oh my God, Gabriel!” Sam sounds like the breath has been knocked out of him.

 

Sam grabs him and turns him over then gives an unmanly screech and falls on his backside as Gabriel sits bolt upright.

Ha, still funny.

 

“G-Gabriel, you’re ok. How…”

 

Gabriel checks himself over, looking confused this time before looking back up at Sam.

 

“I’m ok. I’m not hurt.”

 

“You can’t be okay, that car hit you at over 40 miles per hour, you flew over the bonnet!”

 

Sam insists on taking Gabriel to hospital, calling off lectures, and Gabriel goes along with it, going through all sorts of scans.

 

Sam notices that Gabriel seems subdued, he supposes he is just in shock, but it is almost as if he is scared of something…

 

Sam notices when they draw blood that the needle marks in Gabe’s arms heal immediately.

Sam leans forward to watch with a murmured “What the hell?”

 

“I er… guess I’m just a really fast healer or something.”

 

“No”, Sam shakes his head, “Something’s not right this isn’t normal.”

  

Sam bites his lip, “I’m gonna go phone a friend ok? He might know what’s going on.”

 

 

Gabriel nods and hums to himself legs kicking in the air from his perch on the hospital recliner. Half an hour later Sam comes in armed with supplies from around the hospital.

 

The first thing he does is murmur ‘Christo’ and Gabriel has to resist the urge to smile, “Sorry, what was that?”, he asks innocently.

 

“Nothing. Nothing.” Sam waves a hand dismissively. He rips open some salt from the cafeteria and pulls Gabe’s arm towards him. When that has no effect, he rubs a silver band against Gabriel’s skin. Then an iron bolt he undoubtedly stole from someone’s chair, then pours on some holy water and when none of that works, he gets out some charcoal and begins with the symbols.

 

Gabriel resists the urge to ask what they are, not only does he want to get this over with, but he has a handy excuse for being oblivious since he is, supposedly, a trauma victim.

 

Evidently whoever Sam contacted knows their stuff because Sam is copying them straight from pictures off his phone. There are a whole series of them to identify species type and as he finishes each he pauses to see if it is about to glow.

 

Gabriel’s breath catches when he starts tracing out the symbol for Pagan. He knows how to make his pagan aura rise to the fore and sure enough once Sam completes the symbol it lights up like a Christmas tree. He gasps for dramatic effect.

 

“What is that? What does that mean?”

 

Sam is staring at the symbol hard and gulps as he looks up into Gabriel’s pleading eyes.

 

“It, er… It means… I think it means,” Sam takes a breath and looks Gabe straight in the eyes, “You’re a god.”

 

Gabriel laughs, “Yeah ok, whatever you say Kiddo.”

 

Sam looks frustrated, “No I mean it. My family… they ‘specialize’ in the supernatural. There is more out there than most people know and… well, according to the lore, you’re at least part god.”

 

“Oo-kay, say I believe in all that stuff”, he waves a dismissive hand, “What does that actually _mean?_ ”

 

Sam takes a deep breath, “Well you’d know if you were a _god_ god, so I think that means you’re a demi-god, which is good because actual gods can be nasty.”

 

That whole afternoon on the way home Gabriel asks more questions, pretending to allow himself to be talked ‘round to the idea of supernatural creatures.

 

Sam keeps looking at him oddly and has been somewhat more distant than usual, but he hasn’t run and Gabe almost wants to throw a party in celebration! Or eat 'Twickster'!

 

When they get back they sit on the sofa as usual and Gabe leans up against him caressing his arm. Sam takes his hand and slowly pushes him away.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be stand-offish, I mean, I know you didn’t know, but… it’s not easy processing the fact that your love is at least part god you know?”

“Hey could be worse. ‘Least I don’t **eat** people or anything.”

 “What?”

 “What?” Gabriel looks up at him.

 “I”, Sam gets up and backs away from him, “I never said anything about Pagan Gods eating people, how did you know that?”

 “Yes you did. You said ‘Pagans get power from eating people,’ that’s what you said.”

 “No, it isn’t. I never said that... You knew all along didn’t you?! This is a trap!”

 “Sam please just…”

 

But he was gone. He was always gone and Gabriel couldn’t make him stay, wasn’t enough to make him…

 

 ----- 

 

 Once again Gabriel waits until Sam has just got a fresh drink at the that evening so he’ll stay longer.

 

Sam was using up his last funds downing whisky, because what else do you do when you find out your boyfriend is a blood thirsty Pagan God? So yeah, he was a few shots in sitting in the corner of the bar having just received his freshest and most potent drink yet when the stage lights came on.

This bar did occasionally have performers, but if it enabled him to get his mind off the god who’d been masquerading as the love of his life and as long as the drinks kept coming, what did he care about the noise? Then he saw said golden haired man stroll onto stage with his guitar, sit on the stool in the middle, wink over at a dazed Sam and start playing. Sam swallowed hard, but otherwise found it hard to move. He soon recognised the song.

 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

 

Gabriel looked up from his guitar making eye contact, telling Sam this song was for him and him only.

 

 

_You are my Samshine, my only Samshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my Samshine away_

 

Sam swallowed hard at hearing the nickname Gabriel had always used for him. Loki sang on:

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my Samshine, my only Samshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my Samshine away_

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

_And no one else could come between_

_But now you've left me_

_You have shattered all of my dreams_

_You are my Samshine, my only Samshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my Samshine away_

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart pains_

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_Dear, I’ll take all the blame_

_You are my Samshine, my only Samshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my Samshine away_

 

The bar erupted in applause, but Gabriel was looking only at Sam. It was only then Sam became aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. He got up and slunk away, unable to deal with this crap. He never heard the

 

Snap.

 

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Notes:  
> The song Gabriel sings is a parody of You Are My Sunshine, by Johnny Cash. I’ve altered the words very slightly to fit the situation, but you can listen to the original version of it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4)


	8. Day 39. ‘Here Boy! Aw Good little Gods!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if Sam met some nice gods he won't be so scared of Gabriel, except... There aren't any 'good' gods. So Gabriel has decided to take a leaf out of humanity's book and make them up! Obviously Sam isn't so at ease with the idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this story and keeping up with me, I expect there to be at least one chapter a week from here on out. Your feedback gives me life! Thank you and keep going!

This time when Sam and Gabriel reach the curb there is a child in the middle of the road, a small blond boy, no more than six. Sam sees the car coming too late and leaps forward for the child only to be pulled back by Gabriel.

 

There is a whirl of color and a beautiful blond woman is standing in front of them releasing the child she just saved from in front of the car and he scampers off.

 

Sam can’t help but stare at the woman, she is slight and dressed head to toe in a diaphanous white, chatoyant in the autumn sun. Her skin gleams like mother of pearl and her hair…. Her hair can not be anything other than supernatural. It is pale, like gold in moonlight and swirls around her as if she were underwater. When she speaks there is a musical quality to her voice that reminds Sam of glass chimes in a summer breeze.

 

“Greetings. It has been too long Old Friend”, her ethereal face shapes itself into a kindly smile, such as one might give to someone you had been particularly fond as a  child.

 

“Lada!” Gabriel exclaims and to Sam’s confusion he wraps her in a warm embrace, which she promptly returns.

 

“How are you? I haven’t seen you in _ages!_ Oh, let me introduce my boyfriend, Sam.” Gabriel moves back from her placing a hand around Sam’s back and making him feel like a trophy on show, but he is reassured by Gabriel’s face splitting grin, even if he doesn’t understand how the man can be so relaxed about the new ethereal presence in their midst.

 

“Greetings Samuel, I am Lada, Slavic goddess of Purity and Youth.” She bowed her head at him.

 

Sam’s eyes widen, “G-Goddess?”

 

Gabriel chuckles next to him. “No need to worry Sam-a-lamb. You saw her save that kid. Lada is one of the good gods, the ones who like and protect humans.”

 

Sam stares at Gabriel open mouthed. He splutters, “Wh… There are no GOOD Gods!”

 

Gabriel frowns at him and Sam feels sure he has somehow accidentally entered a parallel universe of some kind.

 

“Of course there are Sam.”

 

Before he can respond to that Lada speaks up, “There are more of us coming, I believe Gaia, Anansi, Harmonia, Eir, Gaesha and Lashima are on their way. Might we be able to indulge in your hospitality?”

 

Gabriel grins again, “Of course! Nothing would make me happier! If Sam wouldn't mind.” He glances over at Sam, “Perhaps Sammy here could join us, get to know you all a little and get used to the idea?”

 

She smiles, “But of course…”

 

 

And that is how Sam came to be sitting on his sofa at home a cold cup of tea in one hand watching as a naked woman with a buffalo head summons plants up through the living room floor to drape artistically over the windows while another goddess, thankfully clothed, with six arms juggles cups of tea and coffee for them all over to the coffee table at his feet.

 

He had been led, in a somewhat bemused stupor, back to their place where he had just started to acclimatise to Gabriel serving the goddess in their armchair a cup of tea when the doorbell rang.

 

He went to answer it, needing a moment to get away, only to be confronted by a minotaur. Scratch that, a minotaur with breasts! She/It had spoken to him in an almost bizarrely soft voice inquiring if he was ok and if this was Loki’s residence. He had just opened his mouth to reply when Gabriel came round the corner arms wide in greeting and ushered her into the living room. The doorbell rang again almost immediately and Sam yanked it open wanting to get meeting whatever it was over with as soon as possible.

 

There stood another stunningly beautiful woman in pale violet and obnoxiously bright blue eyes, on the arm of a dark skinned man in a beautifully tailored blue suit with a red silk cravat.

 

“Uh…” was Sam’s articulate response, but it seemed to be enough for, once again, Gabriel came out of the living room smiling and greeting the other two, Harmonia and Anansi apparently. But what really got Sam about this meeting was the way they greeted him. Not how they treated him like an old friend, he’d more or less got over that part, at least as much as he’d got over any of this. No, it was the NAME they used.

 

Loki. Again. Loki. But that couldn’t mean… I mean he couldn’t be… He’d ‘ve _known._

 

Just then a trio of gods arrived at the open door. One a big fat man who seemed to alternate between normal and having an elephants head. 

 _‘Ganesh’,_ Sam’s mind supplied unhelpfully, a regal looking lady who seemed to find looking below the height of her button nose distasteful, and an Indian looking woman with six arms and an abundance of heavy ornate gold jewellery jangling along each of them.

 

Sam simply stepped back out of the way as they all crowded past into the living room, but before he could think of making a run for it out of the open door he felt a hand close round his upper arm and looked round to see Gabe giving him a sympathetic smile.

 

“I know this is a lot Sam, but please just come join us for a while, then you can go do whatever you want.”

 

Sam tensed, wanting nothing more than an angry confrontation and _some fucking answers,_ but let Gabe’s firm grip guide him back into the living room and plop him down on one end of the sofa where Lada, with a ridiculously girlish giggle, handed him a long since cold cup of tea.

‘Well if they were _all_ Gods, what could he do anyway?’, he thought bitterly.

 

“So”, said Gabriel, or Loki, or whoever the hell he is, Sam glares at him. “How about we all get down to discussing why we’re all here. To save as many people as possible.” He says with a grin and wink at Sam, clapping his hands and rising up on his toes.

 

“Aw Loks, that ain’t no fun. How ‘bouts I tell us all a story first.” Anansi begun only for Eir to roll her eyes, “Here we go.”

 

Lada bounced up and down like an excited toddler on a sugar high, or a Cupid. “Let’s talk about saving people, I love people!”

 

Sam stared at her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “Uh… I’m just gonna” He gestured weakly behind himself, “Human stuff.” And dashed out of the room before anyone could say a word.

 

Sam disappeared upstairs. He leaned against the bathroom sink breathing heavily.

 

“Fuck…” He breathed out closing his eyes and tilting his head to the ceiling. He didn’t believe it, he decided. Gods weren’t like that, they weren’t kind and concerned and they definitely didn’t serve humans tea.

True, he’d never come across any while hunting since they were so rare, but he had heard the tales of plenty who had. Arrogant, entitled, blood-loving… No these weren’t gods, not just gods anyway. Something else was going on here to make them all act like this. He felt a shard of glass in his heart as he thought about Gabriel, who wasn’t really his Gabriel. Maybe he had always been a monster and whatever was affecting the other gods was affecting him too? No, he shook his head. Sam couldn’t afford to think about that right now, he had to know what was going on.

 

With a deep breath Sam spun round and grabbed his laptop sitting on the bath rim facing the door warily while he fished out his phone one-handed from his bag.

 

“Bobby?” Sam’s voice came out a harsh whimper in the stillness of the room.

 

“Sam? You alright kid?”

 

“Yeah I… Look I just don’t know what’s going on right now. I need you to tell me everything you can about Gods. Like Pagan Gods.”

 

“Gods? Well that’d depend on which ones you’re talkin’ about. They’re all pretty different, the tactics, methods of huntin’, weaknesses, it’s all different.”

 

“Are there any good ones?”

 

“Depends what you mean by good. Grey maybe. Some like to put on a show, pretend to be more than they are to deceive people. If you tell me what you can and I’ll look ‘em up see what I can find.”

 

“Loki,” Sam blurted before he could stop himself.

 

“Trickster huh? Well I’ll see what I can find on ‘em. What I do know is they can’t be trusted. They’ve got a way with words, manipulate people into taking bad deals, love a good practical joke or ironic death. They’re masters of illusion and manipulation. If you’ve got a Trickster on your hands, especially one as old and powerful as Loki, don’t take anything for granted. If something feels off it probably is.”

 

Sam pinched his nose, deep breath in and out. “Ok. Thanks Bobby.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Call for back-up if you needed it, no hunter should face something like this alone.”

 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.” Sam hung up before his emotions could catch up with him wiping his face and pretending not to notice his tears. After a few still moments of staring at the wall he grabbed his laptop and begun to research. He had just begun in on Loki’s early history when he/it called for him. Closing the lid of his computer he got up, took a moment to compose himself and headed downstairs to the gaggle of gods.

 

They smiled and greeted him and offered him food and drink. Gaia was nurturing and thoughtful, Harmonia fun and dreamy, Lada full of energy, Anansi snarky and sarcastic in a charismatic sort of way, Eir somewhat proud and aloof, Lashima warm and kind and Gaesha rarely spoke but when he did he spoke with a almost disturbing intensity. **This was wrong.** Sam felt it with every fiber of his being. The way they talked and interacted with Gabriel, with whom he thought he had formed a unique relationship, whom he thought he loved, who he didn’t know at all. It made him shiver and while he tried to engage in conversation a few times to figure out what was going on he was mostly silent, listening to the Gods list their strangely charitable exploits.

 

As the light began to fade he made some excuse saying he was tired and retreated to their spare room. He waited in the dark, hearing the chattering of the Gods die down as they left or slept, he didn’t know which. When he could hear there were just a few of them left he creaked open the window and snuck out into the night…

 

“Whatcha doin’?”

 

Sam’s head jerks up and he bangs his head on the window sill. “Ow!”

 

“Opps.” Gabe grins, “Here let me fix that for you.” He moves forward as Sam extricates himself from the window to place a hand against Sam’s forearm, he feels Sam tense and tremble beneath his touch. “Sam? You okay there?”

 

He looks up to see Sam’s face contorted into a grimace and quickly realises Sam isn’t as ok as he’d seemed earlier in the day when he’d been talking to the gods.

 

“Am I okay?” Sam is proud his voice only trembled a little bit. His incredulousness, the whirlwind of emotions he has been feeling ever since that damned car this morning suddenly blow into a storm.

 

“Of course I’m not fuckin’ ok! Those so-called good gods in there”, he gestures behind himself angrily, “They’re illusions or fakes, I don’t know. You’re messing with me and I don’t know why, manipulating me all this time!” He stepped up to Gabriel glaring down at him, “What are you really after, huh?”

 

“N-nothing, I just wanted you to accept me.”

 

Sam barks out a laugh and his voice is laced with mockery as he says “Accept you? You’re a monster, a _freak_ and I hope no one ever accepts you because you don’t deserve to be around normal people!”

 

“S-Sam…”

 

“Leave Gabriel, or whatever your name is, before I find a way to kill you for imitating someone I LOVE!”

 

Gabriel whimpers and snaps his fingers quietly behind his back.

 

‘I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this....’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the nice gods I’ve included are mentioned in other works. Gaia is best on one of my favourite original characters from The Man in the Mirror by ScrollingKingfisher (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934706/chapters/37156073) and Lada and Harmonia are from Making It Right by TheWritingPrisoner (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807965/chapters/20194660)  
> Eir is from In Olden Days by Akaiba (https://archiveofourown.org/works/873517)
> 
> And Anansi is from NeilGaiman’s Anansi boys, or American Gods for those of you who’ve seen it. :)
> 
> Sorry I don’t really know that many South East Asian or African gods so these guys are pretty much just European and Indian. I hope that I have not offended any Hindus in my depiction of their Gods, they are supposed to be the spiting example of everything gods should be in this one so even if I don’t know what I’m doing I am trying to be nice? Sorry?


	9. Day 50. Demonic Possession/Demon is as Demon Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to save Sam from demons to show how far he would go for Sam  
> Gabe just slips up by being a little too bloodthirsty. Ok a lot too blood thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, a heads up here: THIS CHAPTER IS DARK. There are mentions of torture. Gabriel takes things way too far. Skip if you think it might make you uncomfortable. This chapter is NOT in line with the humorous fluff with a tinge of angst prevalent throughout the rest, it explores Gabriel’s darker side. 
> 
> I also want to give an indication of where Gabriel’s head’s at by now after so many attempts, aka. Not A Good Place. He’s getting desperate and irrational. You can still read the story without it. Ye Be Warned!

Radio: You’re as Cold As Ice…

_You’re as Cold As Ice_

You’re willing to sacrifice our love

You never take advice

Someday you’ll pay the price, I know...

I've seen it before

It happens all the time

Closing the door

  
You leave the world behind.

You're digging for gold

Yet throwing away

A fortune in feelings

But someday you'll pay!

 You're as cold as ice…

 -------

  Sam’s day had started off normal. He had said goodbye to Gabe, gone to his lecture and it had all been fine. Not so much as a spilled drink all morning. He should have known then something was up. As he left his lecture hall a rough hemp sack was forced over his head and he received a blow to the back of the head.

 

 He wakes up slowly, eyes out of focus, but immediately aware that he is vertical, there is something hard and cold against his back and… yep his arms are suspended above his head with thin biting wire. As he blinks to clear his eyes he sees a woman with long black hair standing brushing her hands lovingly over scalpels and knives and other torture instruments. She turns towards him her eyes black and her smile sharp. He inhales.

 

Demons. There are more. He can make out at least three men in a group over in a corner to his left and can detect movement off to the right. They seem to be in some sort of ancient underground crypt and fat stubby columns are obscuring his view. Shit. Demons. He knows about them of course, both as a hunter and a Winchester, but only the best hunters mess with demons. They are always seriously bad news and he has never tackled one before. How did he miss the omens? Now here he is: captured, helpless with not an ounce of Holy Water or salt in sight and completely at their _notoriously non-existent_ mercy.

 

An explosion rips through the chamber shaking it to its foundations and Sam turns his face away shielding it from the dust as he sees the heavy chamber door at the far end skip past him ripped from its hinges. His head whips back round squinting to see the new arrival. He sees its eyes first, glowing bright and golden, then as the dust settles he gets a clearer view. It takes him a moment to recognise… Gabriel?

 

The demons hiss loudly at him.

His voice is calm and firm “You’ve taken what’s mine.”

The woman leaps for him and he sidesteps, quick and graceful grabbing her arm and wrenching it off like paper. She screams, the others rush forward and Sam sees Gabriel’s features morph from a cold indifference to a manic glee as he shoves a whole fist through the first one’s chest. He grabs a knife from a third and slashes it across their face and chest moving graceful as a dancer. But demons don’t die so easily. The ones with the missing arm and hole in their chest are still screaming and Sam realises with a sickening feeling that Gabriel is playing with them. He’s enjoying this. Even as every cut splatters him in blood making him look more and more like the psychotic maniac Sam never knew he was.

 

Sam is still hanging there in pain and exhausted as Gabriel plays, like a cat with a mouse. He clenches a fist and Sam sees the ribcage of another demon bow out at an odd angle with a sickening crunch. Sam has to watch for over an hour until Gabriel finally decides he has had enough and snaps his fingers. The demons catch fire and burn up, screaming all the way.

God Sam feels so sick. And not just from the blow to the back of the head or the fact that he’s been held upright for so long. He has killed certainly, but only things that were trying to kill him or others. He never dragged it out, made them suffer deliberately like that. He’d never seen torture like it.

Gabriel is beaming at him like he’s just done Sam some huge favour, apparently unaware that he is soaked in blood. He practically skips over and, with a touch, releases Sam’s bindings.

Sam sags forward under his own weight and Gabriel pushes him back, steadying him, murmuring “It’s ok, it’s ok, I’ve got you Sam. You’re safe”. With an uncoordinated effort Sam pushes off away from him, but his legs are still shaky, and he stumbles crashing into the plate of instruments.

“Sam!” Gabriel starts forward in concern, but Sam scoots back away from him and he freezes frowning in confusion, but Sam _knows_. Sam knows that if Gabriel really cared for him he’d have ended it with the demons and made saving him his first priority, not gone on playing some twisted game. He’s quivering with anger and fear, and, shock and betrayal, and his thoughts are all disjointed, and he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn't know that Gabriel never took that into account. That never having suffered exhaustion, nausea or pain Gabriel simply  _cannot understand_ what affect leaving Sam there for so long would have on him. 

Gabriel kneels, hands out in a placing gesture. “Sam, it’s ok. The demons are all gone. You’re safe now.”

“What are you?” He croaks out, because of all the thousands of things racing through his befuddled brain that’s the only one he can make out. That and the fact that he is at least three bridges, a deadly cave system and two great gorges away from safe.

“I’m a Norse God. Loki.”

“You killed them.”

Gabriel shrugged, “They were demons.”

As though that explained everything, as though those hadn’t once been people. He’d known Gabriel’s humour could be dark. Even appreciated it on occasion, but he hadn’t known it was psychopathic. Sam fled. Gabriel chased.

“Sam? Sam! Sam, come back! Talk to me Sammich, what’s wrong?”

Sam stopped partway up the spiral staircase leading out to shoot back,

“What’s wrong? You killed those people, No you _enjoyed_ killing them. Playing with them while they died and that’s … that’s just sick. I can’t… I can’t…” Sam’s face was looking a little green. His Gabriel, his sweet funny Gabriel. He turned and fled before the nausea could overwhelm him.

 

Well. Now Gabriel _was_ feeling sick. This point of this time-loop has been to show Sam how much he loved him, how far he would go to save him by fighting a bunch of demons, but from Sam’s reaction… No bad idea. But why was his reaction so strong? So he hated demons. So what?! _Everyone_ hates demons. _Sam_ hates demons, but oooooh no. Apparently _enjoying_ killing them is too much. Like it’s supposed to be some terrible chore or something, never mind that’s what he was _designed_ for! Fuck, was there any part of his true nature Sam would find acceptable?

 

Snap.

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

 


	10. Day 53. Butt Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo don't know if anyone is still reading this, took me a while to get one of those last chapters done. If you are THANK YOU! I hope you find some of this at least a bit enjoyable, I am trying to lighten the mood a little given all the angst, but I don't know if it is working. Anyways, let me know what you think!

Mmm…Whatcha Say?

 

Gabriel staggers down to the kitchen in his boxers and shirt and hair a mess, just wanting a moment away from Sam so he can orient himself, think of something new. This _isn’t_ _working_ , damn it. He snaps up a chocolate bar to chew on in his frustration, takes a big bite and munches angrily.

 

“Gabe?”

 

He turns slowly to see Sam staring in horror at the chocolate bar in his hand. He narrows his eyes at Sam angrily and Snaps.

 

Geez a guy can’t even summon chocolate out of the air without causing a freak out?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did take the idea of a butt restart from that fine show The Good Place. No, I’m not sorry.


	11. Day 73. Raphael's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sam freaked out when he watched him kill others. What if he heals ‘em? Gabriel’s honestly just talkin’ out his ass now, but he doesn’t care. Just something. Anything. Tuesday is driving him insane. He’s a Monday guy. Archangel of Monday. Why couldn’t this be a Monday? Everybody loves Mondays! Or is that Fridays?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me all week to get this chapter out, I got my meds mixed up so spent most of this week unconscious, but hey I did a chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)

 

Well, Sam freaked out when he watched him _kill_ others. What if he heals ‘em? Gabriel’s honestly just talkin’ out his ass now, but he doesn’t care. Just something. Anything. Tuesday is driving him insane. He’s a Monday guy. Archangel of Monday. Why couldn’t this be a Monday? Everybody loves Mondays! Or is that Fridays?

 

He bangs his head on the table with a groan. Okay think rationally now. Sam’s friend Jessica is going to have a terrible, potentially fatal accident, Sam will be there, the doctors will be despairing, all her family and cute little brother she never knew she had, will be desperate for a miracle. He has a miracle. _Ay yai yai_. This is **not** going to be fun.

 

So it went. Sam was traumatised to see Jess hit over the head by some loose roof tiles and before long he was in the hospital watching her family hold her hands and cry over her as the doctors told them that she had no chance of recovery. Sam felt his own tears slide down his cheeks. He had seen many people die in his line of work, but Jess had been his first long term friend.

 

“Sam?”

 

He turned to see Gabe looking at him in concern.

 

“You uh,” he cleared his throat, “You heard about Jess.”

 

Softly, “Yeah I did. Sam I’m so sorry.”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“What’s the prognosis?”

 

“They say…” Sam had to swallow a few times to get his voice to work properly, “They say she’s not going to come out of this coma. She’s dying.”

 

Gabe frowned and looked over at her. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

 

Gabe hated seeing the slope to Sam’s shoulders and how defeated he sounded, but he was going to put that right.

 

“Ok Sam, I need you to tell me when her family leaves alright? I’m gonna go grab some things, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Wait… what? But…” Gabe had already walked off, striding purposefully down the hall.

 

A few minutes later the a petite blond nurse stopped by to tell the family that visiting hours were over and to usher them out of the hospital. Sam, still waiting for Gabe, slipped into the bathroom until they were gone before returning to his place by Jess’ bedside.

 

 Sam frowned when Gabe returned a few minutes later in a too large lab coat and doctor’s scrubs. To blend in, of course. An' yeah ok, so maybe he couldn't resist the cute doctor look. So sue him!

He grinned at Sam and slipped into Jess’ room as her family accompanied the nurse down the hall.

 

Gabe clapped his hands rubbing them together and bouncing up onto the tops of his toes. “Okay big guy, here’s what’s gonna happen. I am gonna save Jess,” Sam opened his mouth to interrupt, but Gabe held up a hand to silence him. “You are gonna run down the hall and report a miracle recovery to her family, giving me time to change back out of these and then we skedaddle out of here back home before anyone is any the wiser, capiche?”

 

“But how are you going to…” Sam’s voice tailed off as Gabe put his hands on either side of Jess’ head, eyes narrowed in concentration. He saw his eyes glow an incandescent gold and the veins in his hand brightened the room with their glow as power glided between the two.

 

Jess gasped. Her eyes opened wide and Gabe scrambled back away from her, so that, when her eyes focused, Sam was the first one she saw.

 

“Jess?!” Sam rushed forward grabbing her face starring into her eyes trying to make sense of what he had just seen, his body still partially turned away from her as he struggled for a moment to chose what to focus on, her or Gabe?

 

“Sam?” Her voice was so small and scared. “Sam what happened?”

 

Sam didn’t know what to say. He turned around to see that his lover was gone and turned back to her.

“I’ll be right back!” He turned and sprinted down the corridor just in time to see her family part way out of the front doors of the hospital.

 

“Wait!” His shout drew all eyes too him and he grinned, almost crying with relief, “She woke up, Jess woke up!”

 

Their faces made the almost comical transition from openmouthed shock to determination as they sprinted by him, all but shoving him out of the way. Not that he minded. Her little brother ran on ahead and Sam got the satisfaction of seeing her grab him into a tight hug, her family reaching out to touch her as though they couldn’t quite believe she was real, crying joyful tears and laughing relieved laughs.

 

“Not bad huh Sammich?”

 

Sam felt a hand slip into his own and a warm weight press against his side.

 

“How did you do it?” Sam’s words were a reverent whisper as he watched the happy family before him.

 

Gabriel gave his hand a gently squeeze. “Come on Sammy. You’ve had a long day, let’s get home.”

 

Sam was still in something of a daze when he pulled his jacket off in their front hall and headed for the lounge.

 

“Drink?” Gabe called kindly from the kitchen.

 

“No, er, Yes. Please.”

 

Gabe smiled at him and handed him a single shot whiskey. One of Sam’s favourite rare treats after a long day. He sat down next to him, his own sweet juice in hand.

 

“So… How did you do it?”

 

Gabe gave a small smile as he stared down into his own drink.

“It’s a gift. Guess you could say I was born with it. And I’m not the only one.” He hesitated, glancing up at Sam and away again. “You humans used to call us Gods.”

 

Sam choked on his drink at that, spluttering through “Gods?! Like _Gods_ Gods?”

 

Gabe smirked at him, “Is there any other kind? I was Loki, before you ask.”

 

“Er, wow. Ok. Do you…er, you don’t, you know, kill people, right?”

 

Adorable how he stuttered that out, as if Sam wouldn’t have noticed if he had.

 

“No I don’t. I protect them sometimes, if I have to, but I don’t kill except to protect.”

 

“Right. Fine. Just, er. Just give me a minute alright?”

 

Gabriel gave him a small smile and a nod of understanding before Sam retreated to his room to pace the pace of confused and ponderous lovers everywhere.

\----- 

 

Ok, so Sam trusted Gabe, er Loki. Obviously. Of course he did. He had been with him all this time after all. And he did heal Jessica which he wouldn’t have done if he was messing with him and yet… and yet. There was something about this whole situation that just felt off. Contrived, like he’d gone through it before somehow. A shadow of memory which teased and pricked at the corners of his consciousness without ever coming into focus.

 

He had to be sure. Really sure. He had to know, just to shut up that little piece of his mind that sounded annoyingly like Dean telling him not to be an idiot and let his feelings get in the way of common sense around a monster. Well not that he was a monster, at least, Sam didn’t think so, but maybe…

It wasn’t like Gabe had been completely honest with him over the last few months. Surely living the life of a Pagan god had to be very different to the life of a human and yet Sam hadn’t seen anything off, which meant that Gabe was holding back. And a few months really wasn’t that long a time in the life of a God if he was tricking him… No he had to be sure. With that in mind Sam opened his laptop and began to search for what he needed.

 

 -----

 

A few hours later Sam came down and curled up next to Gabe on the sofa who snuggled into him humming contentedly. It had been too long since he’d had this sort of kind touch from Sam. He must find a way to get more of it he mused happily.

Sam trusted Gabriel. He _did_ , he just needed to shut up those pesky little voices in the back of his mind that told him that was a mistake. He needed to be able to justify himself to John and Dean and Bobby, even if they weren’t there to hear his justifications and hopefully never would be. His training was just too ingrained.

 

So he snuggled up close to Gabe. What he had done might make Gabe uncomfortable or feel that he didn’t trust him so Sam needed to be able to prove that he did. That he had put his faith in him utterly. He just needed to lay old ghosts to rest. That was all it was.

Sam smiled and hummed burying his nose in Gabe’s sweet scented hair, relishing the feel of him in his arms. It felt like ages since they’d done this, though he knew he had held Gabriel for hours like this as they watched a film together only yesterday. He frowned a little in confusion, but Gabe’s noises of contentment soon brought him back into the present and he smiled down at him, asking first the question he most needed an honest answer to.

“Do you really love me?”

“Of course, I’d kill to protect you!” 

“Have you killed anyone since we’ve been together?”

“No. Though I was tempted by this one jerk who was experimenting on animals, but since I was in a good mood I just gave him a few scorpion stings.”

 Gabe frowned. He hadn’t meant to say all that. What was wrong with him? He tested the bounds of his pagan power and had to suppress a groan.

 A truth spell. Sam, the sneaky bastard had put a truth spell on him! He should have known he was spending too long upstairs. Should’ve spied on him damnit! It was a strong one too, wrapped all around his pagan power, Sam must’ve got it off another hunter or something. He couldn’t escape it, at least not without using his… other side. And no way was he risking that with Sam so near. He’d just have to see if he could ride it out. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth! How hard could it be for a silver-tongue like him? He just had to steer the conversation be foer Sam asked any more...

“So just to be clear, you healed Jess and nothing else? You didn’t hurt or prank her in anyway?” Sam didn’t think so, but he needed to be sure. He’d read about Tricksters.

 

“Well I did hurt her, since I was the one to make those lose tiles fall on her head this morning and I made sure they would cause fatal injury ‘cause I wanted to have the chance to heal her. I thought if I did there was a greater chance you would accept me.” Gabe grimaced at his own verbal diarrhoea and shrunk in on himself a little, as if that would protect him from the now inevitable heartbreak.

 

Sam gaped at him. “You WHAT?! You damned near murdered her? What, just so you could put on a show? What about her FAMILY?!”

 

“S-Sam I…”

 

“NO! I don’t believe you, I don’t fucking believe you! You almost killed my BEST FRIEND for shits and giggles!”

 

“That’s not why I…”

 

Wham.

 

Sam’s fist came from nowhere hitting Gabriel in the side of the face and sending him sprawling to the floor. Seeing the murderous expression on Sam’s face he instinctively responded with a

 

Snap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Gabe as a doctor is, of course a reference to Changing Channels in the show, but it is also a shout out to the fine fic: Of Candy Bars and Golden Retrievers, by KaireeDahl which can be found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576158/chapters/2165315
> 
> Also this chapter is entitled Raphael's domain because he is the archangel of heal, so naturally Gabe's saunter into his territory isn't going to go so well.


	12. Day 76. Sacrificial Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because come oooon! Gabriel couldn’t help but find that idea kinda hot and hope that Sam did too. If he was honest with himself Gabriel might have admitted that he didn’t really think this would work. That he might be starting to lose hope of Sam ever seeing this side of him as a good thing, but that, my dear readers, is what self-delusion is for. And Gabriel is the running Grand Master!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a fairly familiar plotline to the others, then I’m shaking things up a bit. No, I’m REALLY shaking things up a bit. You’ll see… ;)

Because come oooon! Gabriel couldn’t help but find that idea kinda hot and hope that Sam did too. If he was honest with himself Gabriel might have admitted that he didn’t really think this would work. That he might be starting to lose hope of Sam ever seeing this side of him as a good thing, but that, my dear readers, is what self-delusion is for. And Gabriel is the running Grand Master!

 

Once again our poor Sammich was subjected to the indignity of having a hemp sack thrown over his head and being forcibly taken somewhere unknown. This time when he awoke, however, it was to find himself bound with rough rope and splayed out across a rough stone, which felt like granite.

 

He was topless, outside in a clearing in the trees and in front of him hooded figures moved purposefully around a rune circle painted onto a flat rock where the topsoil had been cleared.

 

Sam gave the ropes a tug, but they were firm. Maybe he could wear them off against the rock, but there was no time. He saw what he recognised at the ingredients for a summoning, watched as one of the robed figures pulled out an anthame and drew it across their arm allowing the blood to pool in the bottom of the brass bowl chanting all the while.

 

Sam vaguely thought of telling them that all this drama was not really necessary, as a short spell would suffice to bring whatever they wanted to invoke, but then thought otherwise. It was not really the job of the one being sacrificed to tell the worshippers how to correctly perform a sacrifice. Hey, at least the guy had cut his arm and not his hand, like a newb.

 

The wind picked up and there was a sound like birds through canopy as a large black shadow separated itself from the night, soaring as a great raven to land in the centre of the circle. There it seemed to gather itself up and grow, two piercing golden eyes glowing in the centre of the shadow until the shape solidified itself into a man.

 

A very recognisable man. Sam groaned internally, of all the forms a God could take… was it trying to make fun of him? Deceive him? He really hoped they weren’t like ghouls and this was the shape of its last meal, but Gods came in so many forms it really was impossible to tell.

 

It, the Gabriel-look-a-like, was wearing his usual plaid and jeans with a light green jacket. He/It raised an eyebrow in sardonic amusement at the supplicants before him, not having seemed to notice Sam yet.

 

“Well that’s an old summoning. Thought I’d got rid of those. Nice touch.” He even sounded like Gabriel and Sam felt a sudden surge of anger at this _thing_ impersonating his lover.

 

“What do you want and what are you prepared to offer?” Well at least this god was to the point.

 

Gabriel was deliberately ignoring Sam, giving him time to come to terms with this before the _confrontation_. He smirked internally, but damn Sam looked hot shirtless and all spread out for him like that.

 

He had made sure the bindings weren’t so tight and Sam was at an angle with his arms tied out to the sides so it wouldn’t be nearly so uncomfortable for him as it had been during the demon fiasco. See, he _could_ think of these things!

 

The first of his ‘worshipers’ came forward, “M-my lord Loki, we seek eternal life and offer this sacrifice in return for knowledge of the mystic arts.’ He gestured towards Sam, Loki’s eyes widened as he ‘saw Sam’ and his voice carried something like fear when he turned back to his followers, “Is this some kind of joke?!”

 

They glanced at each other in confusion.

 

“Sam?! Of all the humans you could sacrifice to me you chose Sam? No, wait. What did you think you were doing giving me unwilling sacrifices anyway? Bad worshipers!” He said with a waggle of his fingers. Gabriel couldn’t help the twitch in his lips as he said that, but that **was** essentially the point wasn’t it?

 

“Go on clear off!” He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

 

“But, but...” They looked so confused. Adorable.

 

He turned back to Sam while the pagans shuffled off into the forest like children denied candy.

 

“Well well well, Sammy ma boy!” He grinned lecherously and ran one finger tauntingly down his hunter’s chest. “Looks like it’s just you, me and some rope… hmm… I’d hate to waste an opportunity like this…”

 

“You touch me you freak and you will regret it!”

 

Gabe paused and his expression hardened. He was so fed up with this.

“That’s no way to talk to your GOD!”

 Sam snorted, “You’re not MY God, you’re theirs.” He gestured with his head to where the worshipers had disappeared off into the trees. “And they don’t seem to want to stick around.”

 

“Oh really?” Loki raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to whisper in Sam’s ear, “Then how come you’ve been letting me fuck you these last four months.”

 

As he leaned back he smirked at the dumbstruck expression on Sam’s face, but he quickly schooled himself. Glaring at the God he responded, “You’re not him. You might _look_ like him, but I know who you are _Loki_. A shapeshifter, an illusionist. You are nothing like him.”

 

“Oh really sweetheart?” Loki drawled examining his nails lazily and leaning against the rock alongside Sam. “Then how’d I know you guys met on the 22nd of January this year at the Bean Me Up Café on Castle Street. You spilled your double americano all over him, causing him, aka. _me_ to spill _my_ Caramel Chia Latte on _you._ And causing _me_ to slip straight into George Polastri’s lap, or I would have done if you hadn’t grabbed my arm. You brought me a coffee to make up for it and we agreed to hang out sometime. We went on walks, studied Common Law together and, when you’d finally got over your gay freak out, we went on our first date to that Italian place on Main Street where you were a gentleman and left me with nothing more than a kiss on the porch for my efforts. Then our second date, where _I_ was not a gentleman.” He said with a grin. Seeing Sam staring at him he softened his expression.

 

“Sam, it’s still me. I’m still Gabriel, still the guy you know and love. I’m just… also Loki.”

 

“You… What? No wait, let me up.”

 

Gabriel does with a snap of his fingers, he almost flinches at the sound. I know. Ironic right? All about that irony.

 

If the God is going to try and deceive him, Sam is going to get his freedom out of it. He sits up rubbing his wrists and staring at the, surprisingly short, God before him. He suppresses a smirk, one thing he’s got going for him is that the guy foolishly gave himself Gabe’s stature.

 

“So you can read minds?”

 

“Noooope. I really can’t. Sam, it’s me. I swear. I gave you that jacket this morning as you left the house.”

 

“But… you’re a god.” Sam is starting to believe it, something about the softly spoken man is so Gabriel.

 

“Yes. I AM the Norse God of Chaos, Fire and Mischief. Loki silver-tongue, Prince of Asgard, yadda, yadda, yadda.”

 

Sam then embarked upon a surprisingly realistic impression of a fish. Loki coughed, checked his watch and patiently waited for Sam to stop gulping, his eyes drifting over to the rope behind him. Ah it really would be such a shame to waste…

 

“Gabriel, uh Loki.”

 

“Yeahlo.”

 

“Are you just saying that so that I will sleep with you?”

 

“No.” He sulked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maaaaybe.” He pouted. “I mean really, who could blame me if I was.”

Sam continued to rain disappointment on Gabriel from his eyes. How could Sam make him feel like a spoilt child? _It wasn’t fair!_ He decided with a stamp of his foot and a frustrated, “Oh alright you win! I am a Norse god and I really fancy you, happy?”

 

Sam blinked, that was…

 

“You really are Gabriel aren’t you?”

 

Gabe gapped, the _one_ time he didn’t insist…

 

Sam backed away from Gabe, still only in boxers and a thin cotton shirt.

 

“I’m er” and ok his voice is _definitely_ not normally that high pitched. “I’m just going to er… I mean I’ll be right back… sacrifice and all that…”

 

He runs.

 

'Feckin’ _RASPBERRIES!'_

Snap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was quoted directly from the hilarious fic: A Pagan Sacrifice Gone Right by We_Are_Legends. Available at:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078723
> 
> Bean Me Up is a reference to yet another fine fic and Castle Street is a reference to where the Winchesters keep their magical lockup.


	13. Day 81. ‘You’re Such A Pretty Picture…’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe leaves behind a few clues... and, well, Sam he's a clever guy.

 

 

Man of A Thousand Faces By Regina Spektor

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80U5YdGrt9g>)

 

Radio: _The Man of A Thousand Faces_

_Sits down at the table_

_Eats a small lump of sugar_

_And smiles at the moon like he knows her…_

 

Sam leaps up the stairs to see if he can find Gabriel elsewhere in the house after getting back from lectures, but he still seems to be out.

 

When Sam glances into their bedroom however, he sees something he hasn’t before. A small, but solid wooden box protruding out from under the bed with the lid askew. His curiosity has him drawing towards it before he makes any conscious decision to do so.

 

As he kneels beside it, he sees the box has an intricate design on the top, two intertwined drakes. He lifts off the lid to discover photos, scrolls of paper, a long gold feather and a few other trinkets.

 

‘This must be Gabriel’s memory box,’ he thinks and reaches in to take out one of the photos. He frowns down at it. It is black and white and a little blurry, but it clearly shows Gabriel standing in the snow in a baggy World War II army uniform looking tired and disheveled, clearly covered in grime, one arm supporting another man who is holding up his riffle in a victory salute even as he bleeds through the bandages on his head.

 

With numb fingers Sam turns the photo round to see a strange rune on the back and the words: _Belgium. October 1945, Lance Corporal Jackson._

 

There are other pictures in there, some portraits, all from different times in history and most showing a man who is far far too young to be the man he loves.

 

He looks around. He hasn’t heard any noise from Gabriel, but he could be back any minute so Sam slides into his desk and does a quick internet search for the rune using a picture from his phone. It is old Norse for Loki. He searches for the snakes on top of the box and comes up with the same result. Loki’s mark.

 

 Just then Gabriel bounces into the room holding an ice cream cake saying, “Hey Sam I found a…”

 

He trails off as he sees the pictures Sam has spread out on the bed and the open box.

 

Sam straightens and turns as Gabriel slides into the room his gaze going sharp and shifty.

 

 “What are you?”

 

Gabe backs up, holding his hands out as best he can without dropping the cake.

 

“Sam this wasn’t a trick or a trap or anything else you may be thinking…”

 

“Answer the question.”

 

He takes a deep breath looking to the photos on the bed, “They call me Loki.”

 

“Loki? Norse god of Chaos and Mischief?”

 

“Guilty.”

 

During what Gabe has come to refer to as ‘The Long Pause’, Sam begins vibrating with anger…

“Sam I didn’t know how to tell you…”

 

Sam interrupts, “Oh hey honey, by the way I eat people’, yeah I imagine that would be hard to tell!”

 

“That’s not how it is!”

 

Sam closes in on Gabe, towering over him, Gabe doesn’t back down, but Sam is too mad to be afraid.

 

“God’s need human flesh to survive, don’t lie to me.”

“I kill serial killers. Those who wouldn’t stop unless stopped, same as you hunters.”

 

Sam releases bitter laugh, “So you knew I was a hunter.”

 

“I suspected, but what you just said proves it!”

 

Sam just looks at him for a moment, then leaves.

 

Gabe’s hand goes slack and the ice creme cake falls melting to the floor.

 

It has melted into nothing but a sticky mess, soaked through the carpet by the time there is another

 

Snap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I have included pictures From The Band of Brothers, to give you an idea of what the pictures Sam finds might look like, they are not the pictures I was describing. Mostly because I imagine Gabriel keeping the pictures so as to remind him of the people he was with, so they would not include only himself since there is no point in having pictures of yourself when you don’t change.
> 
> Also the song mentioned is Man of a Thousand Faces and can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80U5YdGrt9g


	14. Day 100. Dying to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe kills Sam. Oh you thought I wasn’t gonna go there? Oh I'm sorry... Nah. Nah I'm really not.

“No!” G’s scream is gut wrenching. Sam watches as he rushes over to him and cradles him in his arms, brushing the hair off his forehead. “No. Sam? Sam sweetheart, wake up. Come on. Wake up! Wake up damn you! Hu” He makes a sound almost like a hiccup, but not quite a full sob and bends down over the body shaking and crying and making incoherent pleas. Sam is staring in shock, unable to do anything except stand there watching Gabriel cry over his dead body. A car. Everything he survived in life and he was run down by a fucking Toyota.

He watches as the ambulance comes, as Gabriel goes from a sobbing shivering mess to emotionless and unresponsive simply watching the ambulance drive away. As Gabriel moves away Sam realises he, his ghost, must be tied to Gabe, or something on him because he is pulled along as well. He is grateful, as little as he wants to see Gabriel break down, he wants to see his cold dead corpse in a morgue even less.

 

Gabriel walks around the corner and next thing Sam knows he is back at their house. How did that happen? Was there a time skip or something? Did he accidentally walk into something iron?

 

Gabriel plops himself down on the couch and snaps his fingers. Suddenly the table in front of him is pilled high with bottles of alcohol. What. The. Hell.

 

Suddenly there is a woman in a red dress standing opposite them by one of the chairs, tall, but slight. She carries herself like a queen and her voice when she speaks carries the weight of someone used to being heard.

Gabriel ignores her filling his glass, “Not now Kali.”

 “Something has happened.”

“I..” Gabriel’s voice breaks and he looks away. “I lost Sam.”

 

She gives a snort of derision and glides over to slide onto one of their worn armchairs, somehow making it look like a throne through sheer posture alone.

 

“You should not be this upset over a mere moral.”

 

“HE WAS MY LOVE!” Gabriel shouts suddenly furious he stands, but already several bottles of vodka in, he sways and his eyes struggle to focus as he jabs a finger at her, one hand still wrapped around the neck of his beverage. “I love Sam.”

 

She shrugs and reclines into the chair with a dismissive wave of one hand, sharp nails glinting obsidian in the light. “He never would have accepted you Loki. Once he knew what you were he would have gone running.”

 

Ga- No Loki, shakes his head and falls back to the couch with a thump. “Nah. Sam would’ve accepted me. Sam would’ve stayed.”

 

Kali looks at him with undisguised distain. “You never told him did you.”

 

“Was getting ‘round to it”, Loki mumbles into the carpet. She gives what Sam could only describe as The Regal Sniff of Distain.

 

“There are some matters the council could use your help on if you’re done feeling sorry for yourself. Now that _Sam_ ”, and really Sam had never known his name could be pronounced with such distaste before, “is gone, perhaps you would get back to the business of being a God.” She stood.

 

“’m gonna bring him back” Loki mumbled eyes still directed at the carpet.

 

“Of course you are.” She rolled her eyes and promptly disappeared. Sam could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off those last words.

 

Gabriel curled up on the sofa and went to sleep giving Sam a chance to process what he’d heard. It was almost three hours later when the darkness was creeping in that Gabriel woke up and Sam could tell immediately that he had an idea. He raced up the stairs and dove under the bed. Sam looked around for an attack confused, until he saw him wriggle back out dragging a heavy wooden chest.

He flung it open and riffled around inside shoving aside letters, photos, trinkets and smaller boxes. If Sam had seen this box sooner he no doubt would have realised his lover’s secret identity. It didn’t take Loki long to find what he was looking for, a small orb glowing bright gold. As Loki brought it close to himself it gave his face a soft illumination.

 

Loki, still crouched, spun on one heal and snapped his fingers. Sam’s cold dead body appeared, clearly fresh from the morgue with his name label attached to his toe. Loki frowned and napped his fingers removing the label and clothing Sam in his usual attire. He shuffled closer still cradling the orb against his chest. Loki placed one hand on Sam’s head and began chanting in what could only be old Norse. His eyes shone gold and the orb pulsed against him. Gradually colour returned to Sam’s body and snaked its way through him starting at his forehead and reaching his toes. Then Sam blacked out. He came too to see Loki with one hand still against his forehead.

 

The moment he saw Sam’s eyes open he leaned forward and helped lift him up, the now clear crystal orb falling to the floor with a thunk and rolling away. Gabriel helped him sit up, frantically checking him over for injuries, face full of concern.

“Sam? Sam are you ok? How are you feeling? Should I help move you to the bed?”

 Sam pushed his hands away. “I’m fine.” He stared at Gabriel. “You’re a God.”

Gabriel gave a nervous laugh, “Now’s not really the time for compliments Sam.”

 “I saw it, all of it! When I was dead. I was a ghost and you… you talked to a Goddess named Kali.” 

“Ok. Yeah, I’m a God. Great. Glad we’ve got that out of the way. Soooo do I get a resurrection kiss?”

 

Sam shoved him away and stalked towards the door. His head was spinning, he was so confused and he  _needed_ space before he came to any decisions so he ran.

Gabriel curled his hands into fists and growled in frustration as he watched Sam walk away.

 

Snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, G planned all of this. I am just assuming he has fantastic acting skills. Because I say so. He’s acting to save his relationship, this means a lot to him he will put the effort in.
> 
> I wanted to give you guys a look at what Gabriel’s manipulations look like from Sam’s perspective when you don’t know what to expect. Like a lot of things with Gabe it looks hilarious from the other side and from his perspective, but really sucks for the person involved. Sam only realises what is going on because he is observant and has had paranoia trained into him from a young age.


	15. Day 104. Your Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out something he really really shouldn't.

 

Radio: Earth Angel, The Penguins

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw>)

 

 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you…

 

 

Gabriel doesn’t have a justification for this. He just… After all the rejection he just needed some part of him… Some part of him that Sam… Oh never mind. This is what happened.

 

Sam came down that morning to see Gabe sitting at the kitchen table, hands wrapped ‘round a cold mug of hot chocolate. There was no morning greeting today. No smile. Just Gabriel. Staring at his cup of chocolate.

 

Sam stopped his rush and slid into the chair opposite him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam spoke softly. He looked as if someone had died. Had they died? Sam thought they had. He couldn’t remember anything having gone wrong, but he’d woken up this morning with such a strong sense of grief and sadness… but he had no idea who he was grieving for.

 

Those green/gold eyes glanced up at him, then back down at the chocolate. There was silence for a long time, but Sam waited it out. He had Dean for a brother, he knew how to be patient.

 

Gabriel came to a decision. A stupid, reckless decision.

 

“I am an Archangel.”

 

Sam stared at him, his gaze focused as a falcon, but Gabe didn’t move, didn’t elaborate. Sam wasn’t jumping to any conclusions yet. He didn’t know how, or why, but he had walked down stairs almost expecting something like this. Like his subconscious mind already knew something he didn’t.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam had no idea why he was going along with this… why he wasn’t asking for proof.

 

Gabe gave a dry swallow. “I didn’t think you would want me any more if you knew. I was afraid to lose you. I was afraid of the truth, of anyone finding out.”

 

They spoke in whispers, like at a funeral. Sam nodded.

 

“Okay. I don’t know if I believe you just yet, but I believe that you believe it and I’m going to help. Okay?”

 

Gabriel nodded at his cold chocolate. Sam moves around the table and hugs him to his side. Gabriel melts into his warmth… Oh how he’d missed this. This everyday affection. He’d said it hadn’t he? Maybe Sam really didn’t need to know…

 

Gentle lips brushed his forehead.

 

He pulled Sam closer. Sam could tell he needed the comfort.

 

For a while they stay like that, on the hard kitchen chairs, just breathing each other’s air, feeling each other’s warmth…

 

 

 

 

“Sam?” Gabe’s voice is small when he finally speaks.

 “Yeah Gabe?”

“I… I want… I _need_ to show you something. Just this once. Just… just for today.”

 “Okay sweetheart, you show me what you need too.”

 

He feels Gabriel nod against his chest and he pulls away, Sam’s arms feel empty with the loss of him.

 

Gabe takes a few steps back, his outline sharp against the plain white of the dining room wall. As he tilts his head back to look at Sam his fringe falls aside and his eyes… a furious gold shines out of them defiantly lighting up the room. He looks like he’s standing outside on a sunny day, lit by an ethereal sun that shines only on him. Behind him the wall is suddenly covered in shadows, stretched along its length and the outline of wings is unmistakable.

 

Sam does not register that he has slid off his chair onto his knees. Nor does he know that his eyes are watering and his mouth is open. All he knows is the awe and the… the love he feels right now, in this moment, embraced by holy light.

 

“Gabriel…” The breathed word holds a double power Sam can not see as it morphs into prayer.

 

It seems like an age before things are back to normal. The light does not retreat, it fades. Almost too slowly as though it is being absorbed into the matter around it.

 

Gabriel kneels in front of Sam gently brushing the tears from his cheeks and murmuring soft reassurances.

 

Sam is still for a moment before he blinks and swallows, eyes coming back into focus. He lays a hand on Gabe’s forearm looking into his eyes.

 

“You ok?” Gabe asks, concerned.

 

“I er, yeah. I just,” Sam swallows and looks away. “I need a moment.”

 

Gabe nods and takes his arm helping him up and over to the couch, but Sam resists. “No, sorry hang on. I just I need to be alone for a moment.” He nods to himself, still in a daze and heads for the door grabbing his jacket on the way out.

 

Gabriel sighs and collapses back onto the sofa his head in his hands, already imagining Sam downing more drinks in The Prancing Pony. But he hadn’t seemed angry this time. That was a plus, right? Or had he simply been too overwhelmed, finding out he was sleeping with a monster like Gabriel. Hell, he had two whole limbs Sam had never even known about!

 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there. It could have been an hour or three when he hears the door finally creak open and he feels his heart tear a little more because his Sam is standing there, why couldn’t this have happened any of the other days? The days where he’d told Sam what he was _now?_

 

Not fair, it wasn’t _fair._

 

Sam comes over to him, kneels in front of him and takes Gabriel’s cold hands in his warm ones. He doesn’t comment on the tears that fall on them.

 

“Gabriel? Look at me? S-Sweetheart, please.”

 

Sam, Sam called him a Sweetheart, he knew and he still…

 

Gabe took a deep breath and raised his head. It was Sam’s turn to wipe away the tears as he brought his hand up to the side of Gabriel’s face and, every so gently, guided him forward into a kiss. It was deep and slow and loving, and just a bit wet from all the tears. Gabriel would forever deny the little mewl he gave as Sam pulled back.

 

“I love you Gabriel. My Angel.”

 

Gabe makes a choked off noise and suddenly Sam is on the sofa next to him pulling him into his chest, gently stroking his hair and murmuring reassurances. Gradually Gabe’s breathing evens out and they bask in each other’s warmth. It is a while before either of them speaks.  

 "Will you tell me about heaven?"

There is a long pause filled only with Gabriel’s breathing and the warm scent of Sam against him.

 

“It’s… It’s beautiful. There are some places where the sky is filled with the most vibrant sunsets and in others it is full of stars and auroras. My favorite place is this secret little nebuli cluster off towards Andromeda, you guys haven’t discovered it yet. It is all swirling browns and greens and blues and it doesn’t have as many stars as the others so it goes unnoticed, but each time a cloud moves out of the way you see a star.

 

Just one single star at a time, but so bright it outshines everything else and that makes it worth the wait. Your eyes remind me of it. Your soul…”

 

He trails off lost in memory for a while.

 

 

 

“And the angels?” Sam whispers not wanting to disturb his revelry.

 

Gabe grins. “Oh the angels are great. My brothers… Raphael he is always going on about my wings. ‘You need to groom them Gabriel or you’ll never fly properly!’ Tsk, like he could catch me anyway with those great lumbering appendages! And Michael? He’s so caring. Always the protective big brother. Woe betide anyone who hurts one of his little brothers…

 

Y’know this one time I dyed his wings bright pink and drew a mustache on him when he was dreaming and he chased me all up and down Heaven. Joshua was furious with us for stomping over his garden! Only then I stumbled and got lost in-between dimensions and injured my wings and he was right there, grabbing me and making sure I was safe and cradling me in his neon pink wings with that ridiculous mustache, comforting me and making sure I was okay. He ran me all the way back to Raphael for him to heal.” Gabe chuckled, “Only it was grooming day in the infirmary so EVERYONE was there to see the Commander of Heaven burst in with bright pink wings and a ‘tash. Poor Mikey was so worried, he didn’t even notice at first, but I don’t think anyone’s ever forgotten it!”

 

“And God?”

 

“Dad? Dad’s… He’s hard to explain. He’s just… He’s everything. Everything that ever happened or ever will, or ever could. You can not imagine anything outside of him because he is everything, and… That’s not always good. Everything isn’t always good. Nature isn’t kind Sam. He’s Great and Powerful and Ruthless, and Just. He is a loving father, but perhaps… not always a kind one. Huh, kinda hard to live up to the creator of everything y’know? I mean, talk about shoes to fill.” He gave a half laughing huff.

 

“Is… Is that why you didn’t tell me before? You were worried I would judge you?”

 

Gabriel grimaced, “It’s not exactly the sort of thing you can work into an everyday conversation, ‘Don’t forget your lunch Sammy, oh and by the way I’m also an Archangel of the Lord. My dad? Oh yeah, he’s God! No, I don’t _think_ he’s God, he is actually God. Jesus is a bro of mine. Oh and also the Devil. And Death. But hey, every family has its weirdos.”

 

Sam snickered and it was music to Gabriel’s ears. He felt bad for lying about Heaven, but it just felt so good to pretend for a while. To pretend he could go back there whenever he wanted, could follow _Sam_ back there. That he and his brothers still laughed and loved each other. That it wasn’t all blood, dust and ashes.

 

He didn’t want to ruin Sam’s faith, not today. The human parts of Heaven were more prison-like than they had been, they had been isolated so as to protect them from the War and never really opened back up, but they were still nice. No need for Sam to know the Hell Michael made of Heaven for angels.

 

“Huh. Sooo”, Sam opened slyly making Gabriel raise an eyebrow, “What does a boyfriend do when they discover that their lover is an Archangel of the Lord?” Gabriel jumped as Sam’s cold hands slid under his shirt and grinned.

 

“Weeell I have an idea…” He snapped his fingers and Sam startled with a jolt as they were displaced. His hand slid out from under Gabriel’s shirt as his jaw dropped.

 

“Is… Is that.. are we? We can’t be…”

 

“Yeeees?” Gabriel said innocently fluttering his eyelashes. Sam glared at him and moved over to the edge in front of them. Stretching before him, bigger than he’d ever imagined it, was the colosseum in Rome. He was standing at the edge of a parapet overlooking the ring.

 

“Holy shit…” He breathed.

 

Gabriel grinned as Sam ran ahead greeking out about everything, reeling off a thousand once mundane facts of life in the Roman era. They wandered around the bustling streets of Rome, got ice creams by the Trevi Fountain and he even used his powers to reconstruct the Forum for Sam in all it’s might. He could have time travelled with him, but didn’t want to risk drawing attention when this worked as well. His illusions either interacted with Sam answering his questions or ignored them as needed and he and Sam had a good run through the warren of the city. Sam wanted to explore the temples, but Gabriel explained that he didn’t want the Gods complaining about encroaching on another pantheon’s space.

 

Sam frowned, “But you’re more powerful than them aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, but they are old and experienced and I don’t want to piss them off. I also don’t want you going in there unattended.” Or to be identified as Loki, but of course he didn’t say that bit.

 

Once Sam was good and exhausted from running around Rome all afternoon, Gabriel zapped them over to Istanbul to luxuriate in the famous Turkish baths, since the Roman versions had pretty much died out. They were scrubbed and massaged with oil until Sam was sure he had never been so relaxed in all his life. His limbs, trained to hunt practically since birth, had never felt more like jelly.

 

Gabriel laughed at him and helped him to walk straight as they left and he flew them back to his place. Sam was surprised to see how light it was outside, but then remembered the time difference and shrugged it off. Gabriel and Sam spent most of dinner laughing and enthusing over the more bizarre Roman sense of humour before Gabriel couldn’t resist anymore and snapped the plates out of the way pulling Sam in for a kiss.

 

Sam responded eagerly, shoving the table out of the way and pushing Gabriel back against the counter. Gabriel gasped and pushed forward into Sam.

 A part of Gabriel whispered that this would be the last time. That he couldn’t go on like this…  'You can’t miss something you’ve never had, but how can you live without something you never even knew you needed until you were about to lose it forever?'

 

He just barely managed to bite back a sob when Sam’s hands moved to cradle his face and he felt his lips softly brushing against his own before he was being pulled into a kiss.

 

They scrambled over to the bed and as Sam prepped him a sob did manage to escape him. He’d tried to hold it back, but how could he? Sam was touching him as though he were still afraid to be too rough with him even though he knew now that he’d be able to handle it even if he were to take him without any prep whatsoever. It was too much having him being such a thoughtful lover after all of the pain they’d gone through…

            Sam paused for a moment when he heard Gabe sob into their kiss, and he pulled back a bit to look at him and noticed tears in his eyes. “Gabri-”

            “Don’t stop,” Gabriel cut him off.

            “But you’re-”

            The angel quickly grabbed his lover’s face and pulled him back to his lips to silence him with a kiss as he arched up into him to encourage him to continue. He could tell Sam knew something was wrong, but he made sure he wouldn’t think on it long as he moved to bite at the sensitive spot just behind his left ear that always drove the hunter crazy.

Sam groaned into the kiss and thrust forward into his lover. Gabe gave a choked off cry as they moved to their own perfect rhythm. He began to chant: "Sam, Sam, Sam ah...." He came all over his lover and felt his muscles go slack and relax as Sam slid down on top of him, panting heavily. He stroked Sam's sweat damp hair and the man on top of him moaned and slipped out of Gabriel.

Sam jumps as Gabe snaps his fingers to clean them up and then rolls his eyes with a grin, "Gonna have to get used to that."

 

Gabe leans down to press a gentle kiss against his lips, "Please do."

 

\---------

 

Gabriel smiles down at Sam’s face as he goes to sleep, even as he feels his heart begin to crack. He can’t let Sam remember this. It is too dangerous. The number of beings who would kill and worse to get their hands on an Archangel… Gabriel can’t risk anyone with that secret. It is his burden to bear alone. He leans forward to kiss Sam, long and gentle against his forehead.

 

Today… Today was good, but so bitter sweet because today had reminded Gabriel of all the reasons he loved Sam. Of what he looked like when he smiled, when he was excited about some new idea. Of all the ways they were happy together and made each other laugh. Of everything he was fighting for and could never have. Sam wouldn’t accept his other side. He just couldn’t see it happening now. But dear Father above he still loved the man!

 

 

 

 

Snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth Angel by the Penguins can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw
> 
> I think the show does a really good job of being applicable to all the Abrahamic religions, so I really debated putting Jesus in there as a brother of Gabriel’s, especially since he’s never brought up, but it just worked with the dialogue I wanted Gabriel to have. It didn’t seem fair for all his relatives to sound evil.  
> Honestly just insert name there if you aren’t Christian, but I figure if you’re reading this you probably aren’t treating it like a serious religious text. I hope not anyway. If in 10,000 years you have just dug up this the last surviving manuscript of the 21st century DO NOT treat it as a serious religious text!
> 
> The next chapter I’m filling with a whole bunch of really random stuff, I’d love suggestions! Please leave them in the comments below, thanks!
> 
> The Hell of Heaven is a reference to Paradise Lost where Lucifer says that in setting up his new empire he will “Make a Heaven of Hell”.


	16. Day 105. Chaos is my Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe just makes random weird shit happen till Sam figures out it has something to do with him. Why? I was having a bad day…

 

 

 

 

Today Sam woke up to the soundtrack of Despicable Me:

 

 _I'm having a bad bad day_  
It's about time that I get my way  
Steam rolling whatever I see, huh  
Despicable me…  
I’m having a bad bad day  
If you take it personal that's okay  
Watch this is so fun to see, huh  
Despicable me

_Why ask why better yet why not?_  
Why are you marking X on that spot?  
Why use a blow torch isn't that hot?  
Why use a chainsaw, is that all you got?  
Why do you like seeing people in shock?  
But my question to you is why not?

 __  
Why go to the bank and stand in line?  
Just use a freeze gun it saves me time.

 _I'm having a bad bad day,_  
It's about time that I get my way.  
Steam rolling whatever I see, huh,  
Despicable me.

 __  
I'm having a bad bad day,  
If you take it personal that's okay.  
Watch this is so fun to see, huh,  
Despicable me.

_Why ask why when this is art?_  
Why parallel when I can just part?   
Why do you think that I should be calm?  
Why want the moon, the World's in my palm.

_Is it crazy you think I've gone?_

_I'm having a bad bad day,_  
It's about time that I get my way,  
Steam rolling whatever I see, huh,  
Despicable me.  
I'm having a bad bad day,  
If you take it personal that's okay.  
Watch this is so fun to see, huh,  
Despicable me.

 

      Sam woke up when he was unceremoniously tossed out of bed by my little pony. She winked and smiled at him before tossing her rainbow locks, flashing him a grin, with teeth Sam thought were criminally white for a horse without dentures, and turning over away from him under the covers. He gave a surprisingly good impression of a goldfish, gapping at his requisitioned bed for a moment before getting up and pulling back the sheets only to see there was now nothing there, but a tiny pink pony doll. One of Gabriel’s pranks? He shook his head thinking he must still have been partly asleep and dreaming, before moving over to the draws to grab some clothes for the day.

 

That went fairly normally until he opened his sock draw only to have the socks fly past his head giggling madly and hide in every nick and cranny of his bedroom. Now for some of us that might seem fairly normal, I for one KNOW that my socks hide from me on an almost hourly basis. However, for Sam, who was usually a fairly well organised man, this was an entirely new experience and he spent a good fifteen minutes on his belly under the bed trying to lure out a particularly flamboyant muppet-themed sock Gabriel had got him a few months back for a joke.

He only grabbed it when the thing finally attempted a mad dash to join it’s comrades behind the bedside table. Sam grabbed it firmly around the middle eliciting from it a small whine and, after a few feeble attempts to get itself free, the sock, apparently realising that it really should be an inanimate object and therefore had no rights in the eyes of the Samuel, went limp in hand with a huff and the muppet pattern on the back simply rolled it’s eyes and folded its arms before fading back into inanimate obscurity.

Sam, after having given the sock and his own mind as though an examination as he could reasonably manage, pulled the sock on, waited for a moment to ensure it wasn’t going to bite his toes off or something equally horrible, and then went off in search of the twin he’d seen slinking behind the radiator earlier.

 

Needless to say, Sam was not in the best of moods when he came down that morning. No one ever is when they’ve had to discipline their clothing. He huffed a good morning to Gabriel without looking at him and went to grab a snack for breakfast.

 

The downstairs radio was playing:

 

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet,_   
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet,_   
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat,_   
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

 

On top of what was already a _really_ weird day Sam opened the fridge to find that several overripe bananas he’d been saving to bake with had gotten a hold of his beer and were throwing a grand old party in the produce drawer.

 

One of them was holding itself upright against the beer bottle with one peel chuckling madly to itself. Gabriel didn’t seem at all perturbed by this as he just reached in and grabbed the tipsy banana taking a large bite out of it, only then noticing it was wearing pyjamas. Sam gapped at him.

 

“What I was hungry?”

 

“They could be poisonous you don’t know what’s effecting them!”

 

He looks down, “I think beer is effecting them.” They cheer. Gabriel laughs, “They’re so cute.”

 

“Are you insane?!”

 

 Gabriel nods solemnly. “Probably.”

 

Sam goes to answer but is stopped when he sees what can’t be, but most definitely **is** a huge pink giraffe going past the downstairs windows. He sees flying shrimp and… is that a tree chasing someone with an axe? He runs over to see, but on his way out of the house he had to duck as a real-life flying saucer swerved over his head. The tree, if it was a tree, seemed to be gone, but Sam sees a gigantic pineapple through the neighbour’s window pouring yogurt on the guy in there.

 

Before him a woman was drawing a beautiful looking dragon on the pavement, until said dragon reached out of it to gobble her up. He’d seen a Doctor Who like that once. So sue him, he was a nerd at heart.

 

He runs back into the house only to see the neighbours being chased past the windows by aforementioned giant pineapple saying ‘Nom nom nom nom!” And gnashing its… teeth? Prickles?

Sam shakes his head. He’s going mad. All those years of Hunting have finally caught up with him. But hey, maybe it’s temporary? Maybe he just ate something strange? No one else seems to have noticed, though as a Hunter that doesn’t mean as much to him as it would to most people. Honestly. You’d be amazed what people don’t notice. He takes a deep breath and grabs his bag heading off for school and trying to ignore the crazy going on all around him. It’s probably temporary. Probably.

 

 

As he got to the school, he saw a bunch of trees that definitely weren’t there yesterday standing off to one side… gossiping and smoking pot. Ironically. He stared as he walked by until the bark of a particularly vicious looking oak snarled “What you lookin’ at?”

 

He gasped and ran into his lecture hall which was… full of hamsters? But the other students, like Gabriel, didn’t seem to think this odd at all. They just sighed and half-heartedly swiped the hamsters off their homework, at which point they promptly began nibbling lecture notes and computer wires.

One unfortunate rodent had evidently done so with a little too much enthusiasm as Sam was startled by a high pitched squeak as the newly singed creature flew past him smacking into the far wall where it slid to the ground, shook it’s head as if to clear it and promptly began nervously nibbling on yet another wire.

 

The lecturer wandered in, looking serious as ever in his tweed and flat cap. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. Flying hamsters, at least, he could ignore as long as his lecture maintained some level of coherence. Only when the professor took off the hat two long donkeys ears were revealed, they folded out from his head like the inflatable towers on a bouncy castle slowly rising out of his hair. The prof scratched absently at one as he read over his notes.

 

Sam swallowed hard. And pinched himself, blinking rapidly. No. Still happening.

 

Jess comes and sits next to him and Sam turns to her desperate for a glimpse of sanity.

 

“Jessica, what the hell is going on?”

 

She pauses in her unloading of her bag and frowns at him.

 

“What do you mean Sam?”

 

“There’s”, and then Sam leans forward and lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “there’s _hamsters_ everywhere.”

“Yes and? There’s always Hamsters everywhere Sam, it’s their swarm.”

 

“Hamsters _don’t_ swarm!”

 

Her forehead creases in worry. “Sam are you feeling ok?” She places the back of her hand against Sam’s head.

 

“This is INSANE! I can’t be the only one who sees that!” The professor stops talking and looks over at them, “Something to say Mr Winchester?”

 

“He’s just not feeling well sir.” Jess answers for him, shooting him a worried look. “I think he’s feverish.”

 

“Oh, well in that case there’s no point in you being here.”

 

Sam leaves gratefully. He doesn’t think he can deal with education on top of everything else right now, so he gets home early.

 

The stairs are making a weird wavy motion as he tries to climb them that almost throws him off balance, and, as he passes his keyboard in the living room, the keys all fly off and start buzzing around his head like a swarm of flies.

 

He does the only thing he can do. He flees, locks the door of the room behind him and hides (a very manly hiding mind you, the sort of tactical retreat worthy of a hunter) under his blankets.

 

He grabs his phone from the nightstand and is grateful to find that it is fully functional despite the antenna (yes it’s an old phone) continually trying to caress his ear as he speaks into it.

 

He calls Bobby. If anyone isn’t going to be fooled by Hamsters, it will be Bobby. He answers with a gruff “Yeah?”

 

“Bobby?” His scared whisper, he sounds like a child right now, but he could not care less. “I think I’ve gone mad.”

 

“Sam?” He can hear the concern in Bobby’s voice and it is about as concerned as Bobby gets.

 

“Please tell me _you_ don’t think Hamster swarms are normal.”

 

“Hamster… What? Hamsters don’t swarm Sam.”

 

Sam lets out a breath of air. “Right. Yeah, I thought they didn’t.”

 

“You wanna tell me what this is all about?”

 

“Yeah, so basically…” Sam described to Bobby what he’d seen, biting his lip when he was done. He knew Bobby would leap to supernatural causes first and work back to insanity. It was why he’d called him after all.

 

“Could be you ran into a Djinn, or a wraith. You got no way ‘o knowin’ what you saw is real. I’m gonna give some friends in the area a call real quick see what they got. You just hang in there kid.”

 

“Ok Bobby.” Sam didn’t like how cracked his voice sounded, or how tightly he clutched the phone until it rang back half an hour later. He picked up on the second ring.

 

 

 

“Ok, so good news is you ain’t mad, but I got reports in from all over that area. Seems anyone who has gone within a 50-mile radius of you in the last 24 hours is seein’ some pretty strange things an’ they all say that the people who were there last night don’t notice a thing. I don’t know why it ain’t affected you, but whatever this thing is it’s powerful enough to act over 100 miles. To get away with something like this an’ not even be detected, I ain't seen nothin’ like it. No one seems to be able ta figure it out.”

 

“You said the radius? This power is emanating out from somewhere?”

 

“Looks like. I haven’t found the epicenter yet though, wanted to get back to you first.”

 

“Yeah thanks Bobby. It’s a relief to know some wraith didn’t fry my brain. Since I’m here though, and apparently unaffected, I might as well work the case.”

 

“You sure? I can send in others? Ya may need ‘em.”

 

“I’m sure. I can’t get back to my normal life like this anyway.”

 

“Ok, I’ll see what I can figure out and get back to you. Meantime take a look round, see if you can find anything helpful.”

 

 

 

 

Sam moved downstairs with his laptop and sat at the kitchen table so he could still monitor the situation through the kitchen window. It was a little distracting though. Especially when he saw the Scooby gang rock up in the mystery machine shortly followed by Sherlock Holmes with a magnifying glass and John Watson from TV.

It wasn’t long after that the road turned bright yellow and a scarecrow and Dalek wandered past in search of ‘the Wizard’ and ‘the Doctor’ respectively. Once the wizards started exploding things, Sam was forced to pull his headphones on and blast load music Dean would have been proud of, in the hopes of ignoring the explosions and flashes of light outside. Despite the general apathy of the locals Sam was able to find a few strange occurrences that had made their way onto the internet. He made a list, looking for possible connections:

  * _A mother began throwing plates and pepper around a school classroom while her baby turned into a giant ~~pig~~ Correction: Fig NOT Pig_


  * _Teachers were forced to wear dunce caps by students_


  * _Business man wakes up to find himself in 'TV Land' where he is forced to act along with the characters and participate in adverts and bad quiz shows on pain of electrocution._


  * _Abused orphan finds chocolate wonderland in the back of their wardrobe_


  * _Teddy Bear and other plushies have been coming to life (not good for those with toys shaped like viruses)_


  * _Some people can only talk in song or backwards_


  * _People tend to experience stuff depending on their job – a photographer gets stuck in his photograph, an artist eaten by the dragon she drew_


  * _A guy who’s scared of cats turns into one_


  * _A woman who’s obsessed with homework can’t stop writing_


  * _A dancer dances her feet off_


  * _Easter bunny has been killing people_


  * _Everyone who enters the McDonalds now gets turned into pigs_


  * _A plastic surgeon ages 50 years_


  * _Soap now makes people dirty_


  * (Gulp) _Clowns start hunting children in order to force them to laugh_



 

 

 

 

 

Sam had been tracking the anomalies on his computer for hours and had finally managed to establish the affected area. They essentially formed a giant circle the centre point of which was…. Here. _Wait what?_ He double checked. Yep, there was no mistaking it, this house was the focal point.

 

He huffed out a breath as he sat back. Well at least he wouldn’t have to go far. What could it be? Cursed object? He hadn’t seen anything new. He scooted back in his chair so he could see Gabriel relaxing in his wifebeater with a magazine and a cool beer next door.

 

“Hey Gabriel, you haven’t brought anything new into the house have you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Hmm. So something that arrived without their knowledge then. It couldn’t be large, whatever it was. They didn’t have a basement and there was nowhere for them to hide anything large, but to have a range of 50 miles in each direction it had to be powerful. Powerful enough to give off EMF? It was worth a try.

 

As quietly as he could, so as not to disturb Gabriel, he got up and sneaked off to find his EMF detector. He searched all the upstairs rooms first and while there were definite trace readings he couldn’t get a fix on anything. When he went downstairs he soon realized the detector found readings were strongest coming from the living room. He bit his lip, trying to think up an acceptable lie to tell Gabriel. Gabriel wasn’t much of a DIY guy, he could just tell him it was for finding wires in the walls. Hell the guy wasn’t disturbed by drunk bananas partying in is fridge, surely he’d be fine with this. He walked in and the EMF detector screamed. He turned towards the window and it died down a bit. He took three long strides to the opposite end of the room, it screamed and then quieted. He turned to face Gabriel and it started screeching again.

 

Gabriel sat up to get a look, “Whatcha doin’?” Sam frowned down at the machine. What the hell, not like he would believe him anyway…

 

“This house is the epicenter for all the weird stuff going on, I’m searching for magical objects”

 

“Uh huh. and how’s that going for ya?”

 

He asked with a bite of his chocolate bar. There was something about the way he said that…

 

Sam stiffened and looked up at Gabriel, still way too relaxed about what’s going on even amongst the mostly oblivious crowd.

 

“You’re not Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m the same Gabriel you’ve always known. I just got bored. Wanted to shake things up a bit ya know?”

 

“People are dying Gabriel!”

 

“Yeah an’ I’ll bring them back to life. They will have no memory of any of this. I promise you.”

 

“How are you doing this?”

 

“Weeeeell, while I _am_ Gabriel, you’d probably recognise the name Loki. Norse God of Chaos and Mischief.”

“You’re Loki?”

 

“Yep. Pretty cool, right?”

 

“And you always have been?”

 

“Yeeeeah.” He draws the word out like he’s talking to a particularly dim child. Seeing Sam does not look convinced, he continues:

 

“Sam, I’ll put it all to rights. No one will know it even happened.”

 

“Including me?”

 

“That depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Could you still love me knowing I’m a pagan god?”

 

Sam starts furiously “You’ve got to be kiddin”

 

Snap.

_“Why Can’t We Be Friends?”_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drunk bananas and hungry pineapples in this scene are a shout out to I Love You and Other Random Facts by saoirse9, you can read at at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486523/chapters/33464706  
> Would highly recommend! (I mean it has drunk bananas in it, what’s not to like?!)
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you unfamiliar with Despicable Me you can hear the song and see the scene from the film here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EEJTXIGWME
> 
> I feel that matches Gabriel’s destructive mood since at this point in the story he is thinks Sam may never accept him and is letting his more chaotic nature to the fore. 
> 
> So sorry this chapter took so long guys, my computer deleted this after the first time I re-wrote it and I simply didn’t have time to re-write during the week. Life eh?
> 
>  
> 
> In Stupendi is making fun of the Lion King Song In Upendi which is a love song Rafiki sings to Simba’s daughter and her lover. This is also filled with random stuff. No insult to the Lion King intended, I like it in general, but Sam and Gabe are being morons in my work soo….
> 
> The flying shrimp and giraffes are a reference to Netflix show The Good Place. So you think you can tell Heaven from Hell…  (Since this time loop has pretty much become Gabe’s hell by now!)
> 
> Also the woman smashing plates and pouring pepper on her baby pig/fig is a reference to the Duchess in Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, which is, I feel, the Trickster’s permanent place of residence. He is, of course, the Cheshire cat. 
> 
> Cat: “We’re all mad here.”   
> Alice” “I’m not mad”  
> Cat: “You must be, or you wouldn’t have come here!” 
> 
> Which is, incidentally, how I feel about this fic! Hope you enjoy!


	17. Day 106. We Can Never Go Home…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives up. 
> 
> (Whispers 'Sorry...')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gollum’s Song by Emiliana Torrini is a truly beautiful piece of music and surprisingly appropriate for Gabriel in the show. I would recommend everyone listen to it. You can hear it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkXbzffVl44

Radio: Gollum’s Song

 

_Where once was light,_

_Now darkness falls,_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more,_

_Don’t say I didn’t try._

_These tears we cry_

_Are falling rain_

_For all the lies you_

_Told us._

_The hurt, the blame,_

_And we will weep_

_To be so alone._

_We are Lost_

_We can never go home…_  
  


Sam comes down expecting to see Gabriel busily at the stove and ready with a quick smile like always, but frowns to see him sitting morose at the table staring into his drink.

There isn’t even any sugar on the table. Something is clearly very wrong and Sam needs to find out what, but he also has a lecture to get too.

Only one lecture today, he can finish it and come home quickly to help Gabriel through… whatever _this_ is.

 

Sam tells Gabe he is in a hurry, “I know!” Gabriel exclaims in frustration throwing his arms above his head.

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“Because this is Groundhog Day! I keep reliving this day over and over.”

 

“Do you have any idea what’s causing it?” Sam asked, alarmed.

 

“I am. I’m causing it. Because I wanted to find a way to do this right. To tell you the truth in such a way that you don’t leave me. But you _always_ do.” His voice cracked at the end, but he soldiered on, “You always leave. So maybe I should just stick this day on repeat and enjoy the last of our time together.”

 

“What truth? What are you talking about?!”

 

His response was a long sigh. “I’m the Pagan God Loki. Go ahead. Yell at me for it. Tell me how I’ve deceived and betrayed you. You have already. Doesn’t matter that I love you, you’ll never believe me.”

 

“Woah, hang up. You’re a pagan god?”

 

Gabriel promptly starts banging his head on the table.

 

“Wait so that means… Does that mean… Do you kill people?”

 

Predictably enough it doesn’t take long for Sam to storm out of the house and that evening Gabriel slowly makes his way to the bar… one last time.

 

As Sam sits nursing his drink he hears a few chords start up on the piano across from him, but it isn’t until the first words start that he looks up. In all his time knowing him he had never seen Gabriel look so sad. Hell, he’d hardly seen him look sad at all. He sang soft and gentle, like a lullaby. Like a goodbye.

 

_There's no need to argue anymore_

_I gave all I could, but it left me so sore._

_And the thing that makes me mad_

_Is the one thing that I had_

_I knew, I knew_

_I'd lose you._

_You'll always be special to me_

_Special to me, to me_

_And I remember all the things we once shared_

_Watching T.V. movies on the living room armchair_

_But they say it will work out fine, aha_

_Was it all a waste of time_

_'Cause I knew, I knew_

_I'd lose you._

_You'll always be special to me_

_Special to me, to me_

_Will I forget in time, ah_

_You said I was on your mind?_

_There's no need to argue_

_No need to argue anymore_

_There's no need to argue anymore_

 

Gabriel is crying, slow steady tears and when he is finished his hands fall from the keyboard, like he doesn’t have the strength to hold them up any more.

 

 _“_ Goodbye Sam.” he whispers. Sam is just close enough to catch it and it sparks a panic in him he didn’t expect.

 

This is it then? Gabriel is giving up on him, after who knows how many days trying to win his acceptance? That and the breath catching sorrow of the song stick in his throat.

 

He had never known Gabriel could be so sad. And **he** put that there. He feels a tug in his chest, an overwhelming need to just take that sadness away and bring back the familiar snark, that smile. God, he loves that smile. And he’s going to lose it. Lose it forever.

 

He had thought that Loki had been playing with him, relishing having him stuck in a time-loop he didn’t even know about. But now he thinks, no, he _knows_ that’s not true. Loki has been torturing _himself_ over this, it must have been for a while to make him give up hope. Gabriel never gave up hope, he was one of the most hopeful people Sam knew. And Sam had never accepted him? Not once? Maybe a part of him did remember all those days because he wasn't angry anymore. Not really, just... sad.

 Maybe… maybe he should ask a few questions… He doesn’t want to lose Gabriel, not really, not without a fight. Gabriel was prepared to fight for them.

Sam squares his shoulders and follows Gabriel out into the back street behind the bar where he finds him sitting on the wet filthy ground staring unseeing at the wall opposite. Sam sits down opposite him, but he isn’t sure Gabriel really sees him. His voice is croaky when he starts,

 

“Gabriel, Loki, I love you.”

 

A tear rolls down Gabriel’s cheek, but he doesn’t move his gaze and that makes Sam’s heart hurt just that much more.

 

“I don’t know that I understand all this Pagan stuff and I don’t know if we even can make it work, but…” He takes a deep breath.

 

“I believe that you weren’t lying to me. Not about all of it at least. And I know that I don’t want to lose you.”

 

The tears are pouring down Gabriel’s cheeks in earnest now and he’s shaking. Sam reaches out a hand, close enough to rest against Gabriel’s in the narrow alleyway.

 

“Let’s go home” he pleads, and Gabriel’s gaze finally shifts to Sam’s face. He lets out a broken “Sam?” And Sam throws caution to the wind, leaning forward and wrapping Gabriel in his large embrace and Gabriel melts into it.

 

After a long moment Sam pulls back and smiles, Gabriel beams up at him through his tears. Sam helps him to his feet and they stroll back through the bar heading for the high-street.

Just as they reach the door another song starts playing on the jute box,

_I never meant to be so bad to you,_

_one thing I swore that I would never do._

_One look from you and I would fall from grace_

_and that would wipe the smile right from my face._

_It was the Heat of the Moment…”_

But neither Sam nor Gabriel heard because they were already walking hand in hand out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ttthat’s all folks! Fear NOT! For those of you who have given me awesome ideas I will continue working on those as bonus chapters that belong in the middle of the work, but were written afterwards and will be stand alone scenes so please stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did! For those of you who gave me ideas don’t you worry darlings I will be posting your chapters into the work retrospectively so keep an eye out! 
> 
> The song Gabriel sings is No Need to Argue by the Cranberries, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_37AVnrqG0 
> 
> If you don’t get the Heat of the Moment reference you have no business being in this fandom. 
> 
> Groundhog Day is a film in which a News presenter re-lives the same day over and over again until he learns something and in the process wins over the love of his life.
> 
> I originally wanted to end this with: Phew, he’d finally got Sam to accept he was a God. Now if only he could figure out how to tell him he was an Archangel… 
> 
> I also imagine Sam saying later: You do realize you should’ve given me more than a day to get over your secret identity right?  
> Gabriel looks at him in shock. Sam laughs and hugs him tight, knuckling his head. “Silly billy.”
> 
>  
> 
> I thought there was some Mystery Spot worthy irony in that Gabriel only gets Sam to accept him when he’s learned to let him go. Just a thought…

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, so I have several ideas for different ways Sam could potentially find out that Gabe is a Pagan God, including some humorous ones, finding pictures of him from the 1880s, getting attacked by illusionary demons, encountering singing bananas, etc. but I would love to hear your ideas! Please please please put suggestions in the comments below and maybe I’ll use them in one of my later chapters.
> 
> Yes, The Prancing Pony is a Tolkien reference! It is where many main characters begin their journey and Stanford is the respite Sam gets before his journey really starts. Also I was stuck for pub names. ;) 
> 
> The song is Something Just Like This by Coldplay & The Chainsmokers, you can hear a version of it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs
> 
> I also considered You’re Cold As Ice By Foreigner, but I want the songs to progress along with Gabriel’s feeling and he’s currently far too happy for such a sad hopeless song. But that may change! Muahahahaha!
> 
> I’m working off the assumption that Gabriel is a really good musician here, because Gabriel. 
> 
>  
> 
> The song choice Mmm…Whatcha Say is in part a reference to a fic called Genres of Seduction (or 5 Times the Archangel Gabriel tried to seduce Sam Winchester using Television and 1 Time He Didn’t [but totally did]) by waffleawful where Gabriel again goes to waaaay to much effort to get Sam to accept him, you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789874


End file.
